Lost but Found Again
by Sammie-chan89
Summary: You left me, but now you're back. What do I do now when I'm getting married in two months?
1. Lost

**Lost but Found Again**

**Chapter 1 **

**Lost**

"_I guess that this is our last day together"_

"_Yeah it is"_

_The sadness between the two was immense. Neither wanted to leave the other, but there was no other choice._

"_Nanoha, I don't want to leave you. I'll tell them that I don't want to go. I want to stay with you"_

"_And forget about all your dreams?" _

"_Yes, if that would mean being with you"_

"_No" Nanoha grabs and caresses her cheeks. "I wouldn't want you to give up everything that you worked hard for just because of your want to stay with me. I will not allow it" she smiles a sad smile as she moves strands of blonde hair from burgundy eyes. Nanoha didn't want Fate to leave either, but she wanted her to achieve her goals. "Now go to the U.S. and become the soccer player you aspire to be, okay? I'll be rooting for you"_

_Fate desperately pulls Nanoha into a kiss. She didn't want to leave Nanoha, but Nanoha wanted her to. She wanted her to be successful and for Nanoha, she would make sure she would do it._

"_Wait for me Nanoha" Fate pulls Nanoha in an embrace. She never wanted to let go. "I promise I'll come back for you" Her tears couldn't be held in anymore. She would be leaving the one she loved. _

_Nanoha's hold on her clothes tightened as they both cried the pain they had felt._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slowly woke up at the sound of my alarm. In my tired state, I find the alarm and cut it off.

How many times was it? How many times had my mind been plagued by the same dream? I don't even know anymore, but I wish it would stop. It was always the same. It was the memory stored somewhere in my mind. It was always the promise that Fate made to me the last time we saw each other, but that was two years ago when I was seventeen. She still hasn't come back. The worse part about it is she hasn't even kept in touch with me. I didn't just imagine that promise, did I? No. I know I didn't because it was burned in my mind and in my heart the day that she said it to me, but…. I can feel it slowly fading.

As the years continued to pass, I started to see Fate on many magazine covers. I was happy that her dream had finally been fulfilled, but I regret letting her leave me because as much as I wanted to deny it, somehow I knew…..she wasn't coming back for me. And she didn't.

More years past and after finally accepting the fact that Fate wasn't coming, I decided to move on with my life. I'm with Yunno now and I've finally been able to live a happy life. He even proposed to me not too long ago and I accepted it. I'm actually really excited about it.

~0~

Today was the day that Yunno and I were to start making plans for our wedding since it's two months away. We made our way down to my parent's bakery in order to go over everything.

"Are you excited Nanoha?" he holds the door open.

"Yes I am" and I place a quick kiss on his lips as we walked inside. "We're here every….one"

It was like my feet were cemented to the floor. I couldn't move them. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? I blinked a few more times to see if what I saw would go away, but the person with blonde hair and burgundy eyes staring at me still remained.

"Fate…." And that was the last thing a said before darkness took over.

**Finally Saturday has arrived and with it, my new story. I hope you guys like it so far. Please review as usual. I'll update every 2 days even though I already have the first four chapters finished **


	2. Found

**Lost but Found Again**

**Chapter 2**

**Found**

"_Fate, make love to me. I want to feel your hands on me"_

"_Are you sure about this Nanoha?"_

"_I've never been more sure about anything. Please! Make love you me" she pleads._

"_Anything for you" Fate kisses Nanoha tenderly as she gently lays her on the bed. _

_She climbs on top, positioning herself between her lover's legs. She breaks the loving kiss and looks into her lover's eyes with overflowing love. Nanoha places her hands on both of Fate's cheeks, caressing them lovingly. _

"_I love you Nanoha" and without keeping her lover waiting, she kisses her passionately._

I woke up hurriedly as if waking from a nightmare. My breaths were fast and I could feel little beads of sweat running down my face. I quickly look around my surroundings. I was upstairs in one of the rooms over the café. I grunt in pain as I bring my hands to my head in order to try and ease the headache that was quickly forming.

"How did I get here?" I tried to recall what happened. I remember coming to the café to talk with my parents about the wedding and then…..I saw…._her_. That was a dream right? Fate couldn't be here. Yeah, it was just a dream. She couldn't possibly be here.

I get off bed and head down stairs. There was no one in the kitchen, so they have to be in the main part of the café. I open the doors leading to the café to find everyone there. To my relief, Fate wasn't there.

"Are you okay Nanoha?" Mom, dad, and Yunno all said when they notice me.

"I'm fine. I must've wasn't feeling well, but I'm fine now" Everyone sighs in relief.

Just as my mother started saying something in reference to my wedding, the bell on the door of the café goes off, which catches every one's attention. We all look towards the door and there at the door was the person I thought was an illusion.

I could feel my eyes go wide and my breaths hitched. It wasn't an illusion. Fate was really here. Why? What is she doing her? I had never thought I would see Fate again, especially after I had finally accepted that Fate wasn't coming back.

She walks over in my direction. What the hell is going on?

"Hey Nanoha. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Fate was in front of me after five years of waiting for her to come back. I couldn't say anything. I was overwhelmed. I was overwhelmed with sadness. Fate had left me all those years without even keeping in contact and that's all she had to say to me. She could have at least said sorry or something. I was angry. I was so lonely for years and she never did anything. My fists ball up as tears build up in my eyes. It was like the pain was building up in me again.

"Nanoha" Fate says in a somber voice. She must have known that she was the reason of my unhappiness for all those years. I waited for nothing.

She moves towards me and opens her arms to hug me. "I'm sor-" that was all she could get out before I slapped her. I could hear gasps coming from behind me, but I didn't care. She hurt me. I wanted her to feel my pain.

Her face stayed to the side for a few seconds before she turned back to me. Her eyes were sad. Tears were forming in them, but none had fallen. My tears, on the other hand, had fallen already.

She brings her hand to the cheek that I slapped.

"I deserved that" she said sadly.

Before she could even think about saying anything else, I ran back upstairs. The pain that was going through my heart was too unbearable, especially when the person that caused it was downstairs.

I slump over on the bed. Hands covering the tears that stained my face.

"Why did she have to come back? Why? My life was just starting to get back on tract. I'm about to get married. Why come now? Why Fate?" As much as I wanted to know the answers to me questions, I realized that I wasn't going to know that answers until I asked Fate herself, but I couldn't. I don't think that I can face her. I need more time. I need more time to think and process all of this.

A soft knock comes at the door. I removed my face from my hands quickly trying to wipe my tears away.

Another knock came.

"Nanoha?" It was the voice that I didn't want to hear.

I walk over to the door, but not opening it.

"What do you want Fate?"

"I just want to talk to you"

"I….I don't know if I'm ready yet"

"Please. I just want to set things straight with you. That's all I want. If you don't want to speak with me after that, I'll go back to the U.S." I didn't say anything.

I was really hesitant to be in her presence, but this probably would be my only chance to really know what happened all those years ago. I really wanted to know why she left me behind.

"Nanoha?"

"Meet me at the park at 3. You know where"

"Thank you Nanoha. I'll see you tomorrow then" And with that, I could hear footsteps descending down the stairs.

I turn with my back against the door. We were to meet at the last place we met before she left me all those years ago.

~0~

I stood leaning on the railing by the water. This was the exact spot where Fate and I stood the last time we met. I hadn't been here since then. It was a sad place for me to come to after that. This place was always a constant reminder that Fate wasn't coming back to me. But for some reason, after all these years, it kind of makes me happy that I can finally come to this place. It was a beautiful place. It was filled with extravagant trees, flowers, and it overlooked the ocean.

This was a place that was filled memories that Fate and I had shared here. I remember when we would sneak out of our houses sometimes to come here at night and Fate would hold me in her arms as we looked at the stars. It was always beautiful, but I was just happy to be with her. That was when I knew we were really in love.

I smile just thinking about it. Fate's love meant so much to me then. But what about now? So much time has passed since she left me behind. We were seventeen and eighteen then.

I could feel the presence of someone beside me leaning on the railing just as I was. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"It's still beautiful out here"

"Yeah I know"

"It still looks the same as the last time we were here" It did. "Wanna sit and talk?"

"Sure"

We head over to the bench that was a few inches away. Neither one of us spoke or even glanced at each other. I really didn't know how to start things off or what to say first. I had too many questions that it was impossible for me to choose which to ask first. I was happy that she said something.

"I'm sorry Nanoha" She says turning to me. I look at her. "I'm sorry that I was away for so long. I really didn't expect to be gone for so long and I know that nothing can change the fact that I was. I know that you were sad. I wished that I was with you and if I could have, I would have been with you" I didn't say anything.

The years before meeting Yunno were really rough. Even after Yunno and I got together, I still had a rough time. I felt abandoned by the one I loved most. I wanted her to hold me, love me, but Fate wasn't there.

"Yeah I was hurt Fate. I felt really lonely when you were gone. It was a painful time for me" I look down to the floor.

"I guess without me being there, you were mad as well. You didn't even respond to my letters" Huh? What is she…. "I finally had gotten the courage to come see you even if you did hate me. I just wanted to see how you were doing"

Hold on a minute. "What?" I looked at her curiously. She gave me a curious look back.

"I said I wanted to see you even if you hated me"

"No. Not about that. You said that you sent me letters?"

"Yeah I did. I sent you letters whenever I had the chance to, but I gave up after 3 years thinking that you were so mad at me that you didn't care anymore since you never responded to any of them"

"But I never received any of them. I never got anything from you"

"What do you mean?" she looked confused. "I sent you like fifteen letters. How could you have never gotten them?"

"I don't know, but I never got them"

"I guess that explains why you never replied to my letters. I thought you hated me. I cried a lot over it"

"I guess we both went through a lot. I seriously thought you didn't want to see me anymore"

"Nanoha, you should know me better than that. I wouldn't have left you willingly. It was really hard being away. I really thought that you didn't want to see me anymore either and that you hated me for taking so long to come back. I was really scared to come see you, but I just had to. I figured that you wouldn't be happy to see me, but I didn't care. I still wanted to see you anyway. When you slapped me, I knew that you didn't want to see me. Your parents weren't happy to see me either. They said that I shouldn't have come and that you were getting married now. Even though I wasn't too happy about the news, I was just happy to at least see your face again even if it was just for a short time. I just felt needed to make things right"

"Even if that was the case, even if I did hate you, you still wanted to see and talk with me? Why would you go through the trouble? So much time has passed."

"Do you even have to ask that Nanoha?" I turned my face from her.

What she just said was that she still loved me. A part of me was happy to hear that. It was what I wanted to hear since she left me and a part of me still wanted to hear it now, but the Nanoha now, was getting married.

"Thank you" I said looking back at Fate. "Thank you for saying that to me, even if you didn't say that you love me directly. That's what I've wanted since you've left. For you to say that you loved me was all I wanted to hear. Even a part of me now still loves you Fate but…."she cuts me off with a finger to my lips.

I hadn't felt her skin on mine in so long. I had forgotten how soft it was.

"Sshhhh. I know that me saying that I love you doesn't really change the fact that you're getting married, but I do love you Nanoha. There wasn't a day that I never thought about you. You had my heart then and you still have it now. I just wanted to let you know that. I really do regret leaving you"

She looked at me tenderly just as she always did. Her soft hand caresses my cheek lovingly. Oh how I missed this.

I was surprised by what she said. Her feelings for me never changed even after being away. What surprised me the most was that she didn't blush. She always had a hard time expressing her feelings. She would always get embarrassed and would blush hard because she felt that what she said never sounded right. I guess she got over that because she seems to know what she wants to say now.

I was also happy at what she said. I felt like I was seventeen and she was eighteen again before everything had happened. I felt like I was in the presence of the person that I loved most again. I couldn't help leaning my cheek more into her hand. I wanted to feel her hand more. I close my eyes to savor the feeling of her hand.

I remember. I remember this feeling. I remember all the times she touched me like that. Her hands were always soft and tender when she touched me. It felt good to be touched by her in this moment because….I knew it wouldn't last.

I grab the hand that was tenderly touching me, opening my eyes. There it was. That beautiful smile that she would always give to me. The smile that was only for me. It was a smile that would always be mine, but I couldn't have it now. I slowly entwined my fingers with the ones on my face. I could feel tears coming down my face and Fate's smile disappears. I think she knew what it meant. There was no chance for us.

She pulls me into an embrace. Her slim tender arms wrapped around my arms as my hands lay a little above her breasts. She laid her head on top of mine.

"It's okay Nanoha" She pauses. "But I'll never stop loving you. Never" That broke my heart even more and I couldn't help the tears from falling. "Never" Fate repeated as she began to cry with me.

~0~

After talking with Fate, I went back to the café. Our talk played over and over in my mind as I was driving. I didn't know what do you. There was nothing I could do. As much as I would have liked things to be different, they weren't. I was with Yunno now. We are to be married soon. I couldn't just up and leave. It wasn't a simple task.

As I walked inside the café, I was exhausted emotionally. This was too much to deal with in two days. I saw my parents sitting at one of the tables, so I decided to sit with them. I plopped down in the chair across them, exhaling a long breath before I laid my head on the table.

"Why the long face? Where have you been?" My mother says. I sit back up in my chair.

"I met Fate today" At the mention of her name, it seemed like parents' facial expression changed dramatically. It was as if they were horrified.

"And? What did you do?" Dad said.

"We just talked. I felt happy to be able to be around her again, but….it was also sad. Things are different now. We're not together anymore. It hurts still.

"Well you have Yunno now. I know he'll make you happy and all the pain you felt will be gone"

"I know that he'll make me happy mom. It's just hard for me right now"

Silence engulfed the room. Both of my parents had an expression on their faces as if they were thinking about something. I was really wondering what it was.

"Fate told me that she sent me letters, but I never got them though. I wonder what happened to them. It would have really made me happy to have been able to read them. Things would be different now. We would be together" I pause trying to think of what could have happened to the letters she sent. "I guess they must have gotten sent to the wrong house or something"

I turn to my head to look out of the window.

"Yeah. Fate and I would be together if I would have gotten those letters that she sent me. Then…..then I wouldn't have even thought about being with anyone else other than her. I would have waited until she was back in my arms again. I would have been with her for the rest of my life" The sadness in my heart seemed to come back again. It too much.

"She did, you know" I heard my mom say in a low voice. My head turned to my mom so fast, I think I have whiplash.

"What did you just say?" She averted my eyes by looking at the table.

"She did send the letters. She sent you letters for three years" She finally looks at me.

What? I couldn't believe it. My parents knew about the letters.

"You knew that Fate was sending me letters and you never gave them to me" I could feel my anger rising. "Dad, you knew too?" He nods his head. "How could you do that to me?" I felt tears coming from my eyes. "How could you do that? You two knew that I was having a hard time with Fate being gone. Those letters would have made me happy. So why did you do it?" I was confused.

"We thought that it was best for you to get over her. She wasn't going to come back for you. You know how famous she is. She would have forgotten about you and went off with some other girl. We did what was best for you Nanoha"

I was so angry. How could they? I got up from my seat and slammed fists on the table.

"You think you did what was best for me? Huh? You two did what was best for you. I know Fate better than you two and I know that she would have come back. And she did. She did come back even though she thought that I hated her. Did you two know that?" I pause. "She thought that I hated her because of your selfishness. I never asked you two to do that for me. Fate and I would have been together if you two didn't take it upon yourselves to intervene. You two have hurt me worse than Fate leaving" I slam my fists on the table again. "Where are they? Where are the letters? Give them to me now" I screamed.

I had never been this angry in my life before. I can't believe that my own parents are the ones who ripped Fate away from me. My own parents. They were the ones responsible for our situation.

Nothing was said. My father got up from his seat and went into his office. Less than two minutes later, he came out with a stack of letters with a black ribbon holding them.

My eyes widened. I can't believe that they were real. Fate really did write to me. He handed them to me.

"She wrote the dates on the back, so you should be able to put them in order" I said nothing in reply. I didn't want to be there anymore, so I grabbed my things and left.

"Nano-" I could hear my mom say before I slammed the door. I quickly made my way to my car, quickly turning it on and driving home. I was still furious with my parents. I think that their reasons were stupid. They should have given me the letters. It wasn't their decision to make.

~0~

I made it home in ten minutes. I quietly closed the door. It was late and I knew that Yunno would be sleep. I sat on the couch looking at the envelopes curiously. I wonder what she wrote within them. I couldn't wait anymore. I undid the ribbon, immediately ordering the letters by their date. The first letter was dated September 15, 2005. I quickly opened it, taking out the piece of paper inside. I hesitantly open the folded piece of paper.

_Dear Nanoha,_

_It's been a couple of months since I've left Japan….since leaving you. I regret coming here sometimes because I miss you deeply. I miss your touch, your warmth, and I miss seeing your cute pouting face._

I laugh as tears come down my face. Fate always liked it when I pouted.

_There are times that I want to just say fuck becoming a soccer player and catch the next plane back home, but then I thought making you proud of me if I stayed and followed my dream would come to mind. And on a brighter note, I would be able to take care of you. Yes, being a soccer player is my dream, but my dream is to be able to give you the things that you want. I want to treat you like the true princess that you are and I could be your prince that will love you forever. I can't wait to have you back in my arms Nanoha. To be able to kiss you, to feel the touch of your body and to feel your wonderful love would make me so happy. I wonder how long I'll be a part from you Nanoha. I don't think I can wait a long time. I want to hear you say that you love me because your love is more important to me than anything. Wait for me love. I hope it won't be too long before I can see you again. I begin training soon and school has been crazy to, so I don't know when the next time I'll be able to write, but I'll write whenever I can. But I love you my sweet pouting baby. I love you so much. Don't stop loving me, okay? Because I'll never stop love you. Never._

_P.S. If you're wondering, I blushed throughout this whole letter. I can't believe I still do this. We've been together since I was fifteen and you fourteen. You would think I would down with blushing. One day I'll be able to tell you my feelings without blushing. You just wait._

_P.S.S. Happy Anniversary my sweet pouting baby. Since I couldn't be there for it, I put a rose petal in the envelope. I kissed both sides, so it will be filled with a lot of love. Maybe if you kiss it to, it would be like we kissed. Well I love you Nanoha. Happy Anniversary._

_Love,_

_Your cuddle bunny_

_Fate_

I slowly closed the letter and then wiped my tears. The letter had reminded me of how much in love we were. I missed Fate calling me her sweet pouting baby. She had given it to me due to all the times she would make me pout and in return, I had called her my cuddle bunny because she liked to cuddle. I missed that about us. I really missed her.

I searched the envelope and pulled out the rose petal Fate had put in it. It was dried out, but still intact. I slowly pressed my lips to it, closing my eyes. I'll love you forever Fate.

I searched through my pocket and found the paper that I had been searching for. I looked over the number that was on it. What to do now.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review as always. Don't kill me Mari. LOL.**


	3. Reconnection

**Lost but Found Again**

**Chapter 3**

**Reconnection**

I sat in the park sitting on the bench that overlooked the beautiful ocean. I was early, so I figured I may as well read another letter. I pulled the second letter that Fate had written me. It was dated September 30, 2005. I broke the seal, taking out the paper unfolding it.

_Dear Nanoha,_

_Finally I was able to get to write you another letter. Since we have a game next week, things have been kinda crazy. I know that I'll probably look like a weight lifter the next time I see you. The coach has me lifting many weights. Would you still think I was attractive with huge muscles? Hehe. Just kidding. Well at least I'll be in shape for you. You know how you get when you're in the mood. With the workout I've been on, my stamina and endurance is better so I'll be able to keep up with you. Hehe. _

_I've been thinking about you a lot. I wish you could be here for my game. Even though you always would embarrass me, I still wish you would be there. I miss you Nanoha. I hope everything is going well with school. I wish I could hold you. I need you right now. You know, I had a dream about you last night? You were really sad. If you are, don't be. Even though we are a part, I only belong to you Nanoha. I love only you. I'll be there soon enough. That's what I'm hoping, but if not, you have my love in these letters. Can you feel it? Can you feel my love for you? Don't ever doubt that it's there, okay my sweet pouting baby? Cuddle bunny loves you. _

_P.S. I'll let you know how the game goes. Hope that you liked the petal. Did you kiss it a thousand times just knowing that I kissed it? Don't lie. I know you did. Hehe. Love you baby._

_Fate_

I closed the note placing it over my heart. I'm so sorry Fate. I never got the chance to kiss the petal until last night. I place the letter back inside the envelope and put it back inside my purse.

I had been thinking about a lot of things since Fate came back to Japan and especially since I've gotten these letters. I find myself thinking constantly about what could have been if my parents didn't keep these letters from me. Would Fate and I be happy right now? Would we even still be together? I know we would. We loved each other too much and now that she's back now, what should I do?

"Looks like you have a lot on my mind" I look to my right and see Fate standing not far from me.

She looked beautiful in her black sun dress. She was an angel.

She looked at me curiously and I averted her gazed by looking back at the water.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about a lot of things lately" She takes a seat next to me.

"It's bad?"

"Yes. No. Maybe" I wasn't sure what to think about what I was feeling. I felt good about them, but I didn't because of Yunno.

"Want to talk about it?" I smile a little. It was always like Fate trying to help people out who needed it.

"I went to the café after I talked with you"

"And?"

"I found out that my parents were the reason why I never got your letters. They hid them from me" I turn to her.

"Oh, I see" Her eyes glance sadly at the ground before she brings her eyes to meet mine again. "I guess they don't like me very much huh?" She chuckles a little, but I know that she was hurt.

I place my hand on top of hers. She looks at it for a slit second before she looks back at me. I smile before turning back to the water.

"I don't think it was because they didn't like you. They were just thinking about what was best for me, well that was what they said. I was really mad with them. They shouldn't have made that decision to withhold your letters from me. It wasn't their decision to make" I take a deep breath. "I think I have to go and apologize. I may have hurt their feelings, but I don't think that I can. They really hurt me Fate. They saw how much pain I was going through when you left. I would have been so happy just to see one letter. Just one. I needed only one just to know that there was still hope for us…..to know that you still loved me, but I never got it. I lived the last five years feeling abandoned. Loveless. I was really hurt. Deep down in my heart, I knew you wouldn't leave me, but everything on the outside told me otherwise. Even though I missed you and loved you, I had to move on. I couldn't live like that anymore. It hurt too much"

I could feel Fate's hand moving and soon she held my hand in hers. The gesture warmed my aching heart.

"Did you read them?" I face her. "The letters I mean"

"I've only read two of them. I feel bad because I never was able to read them. I know that it must have been tough on you to send these letters out and not receive any in return. I'm sorry"

"Hey. It's not your fault. You can't help what your parents did. They were trying to look out for their daughter"

"But" I pause. It felt like all the emotions that I felt while Fate was gone came rushing back. The heart ache could have ended if they gave me the letters. Fate and I would be together living a happy life. "But they….they" I feel myself crying. I couldn't hold them in anymore.

Fate quickly wraps me in her arms trying to soothe me by rubbing her hand up and down my back.

"They messed up everything Fate. What we had could still have been going on now if they didn't keep the letters"

"I know that Nanoha. It hurts me to that things had to be this way. I would give anything just to be able to hold you in my arms forever. I would give anything for things to be like how it use to be. But look on the bright side. We have each other now. It may not be how it was before, but we can still be friends. It's going to be hard, but I'll do anything to have you in my life Nanoha….even if we can't be lovers"

Friends? We hadn't been friends in so long. We weren't even friends that long before we started going out. I wonder what it would be like just to be friends. Was it even possible?

"Hey. How about we go and get something to eat? I'm a little hungry. What do you say?" I raised my head from the crook of her neck.

"Sure. I'd like that a lot"

~0~

We were walking down a familiar street in order to get to the place that we wanted to eat. I hadn't been done this street in five years and it amazes me how much it's changed, but also how it's still the same. I recognized some stores and some I didn't. I remember this one store that I loved coming to. I doubt if it was still there though.

I gasp. "What is it Nanoha?"

I was too excited to hear what Fate had just said. I ran over to the store window and started squealing like a little girl when I see the cute teddy bears through the window. They're all so cute.

"Tsk. I should have known. You would always turn into a five year old when we would walk pass this store every single time. I thought you would have at least grown out of it by now, but I've been proven wrong. You're still a kid when it comes to teddy bears" Fate says standing beside me.

I turn my head. A pout instantly comes to my face.

"Fate you meanie" She just laughs at my response.

"I didn't think I would see that pout again" She says still laughing. "Aww it's going to be okay my sweet pouting baby" She says in a baby voice as she squeezes my cheeks.

"Faaaatttteee. Stop it" I whined trying to get her to stop squeezing my now sore cheeks.

She let's go. I see a bunny from the corner of my eye. I smirk.

"You still like to cuddle my cuddle bunny. Wanna put your head in between my breasts?" I say using my hands squeezing my breasts together. She blushes. "You still like it right? To be in between breasts" I say in a seductive voice.

"Nanoha!" She looks to the side, but I could see her peeking from the corner of her eyes.

"I see that you're still capable of blushing like a tomato" I say in a teasing voice.

"And I see that your breasts aren't like little acorns anymore" I can't believe she just said that.

I cross my arms as I pout. "Hmph. You know my breasts weren't little. You definitely weren't saying that when your face was smashed in between them, now were you?"

"No I wasn't. I was joking Nanoha. I just said that to see my sweet pouting baby again"

"You big meanie" I said as I stomped off towards the diner.

"Nanoha. Nanoha! Come on. I was just playing" I could hear her behind me, but I ignored her. "Hey" She says jumping in front of me, which caused me to stop. "Don't be mad"

"I'm not"

"Then you forgive me? Please" She gives me those puppy dog eyes that I knew all too well.

It was coming. I know she's going to do it. Yep she did it. As if on cue, Fate's bottom lip soon began to poke out. This girl still knows how to make me not mad at her. How could I when she looked so cute.

"Okay I forgive you, but no more jokes on my breasts"

"Okay Sorry. I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel better, I loved your breasts. They were some good pillows. I had never slept better" I hit her before going inside the diner.

Fate was always cracking jokes. It's good to see her still being her same old playful self. She was always a hand full.

Once inside, I saw an open booth so I took a seat. Fate soon followed, sitting across from me.

"You should stop leaving me. It's mean"

"Well if you would stop being mean to me then we wouldn't have to worry about that now would we?" I stuck my tongue out at her and she does the same.

The waitress came by and placed two menus on the table.

"Thanks" I said smiling at the waitress.

"Drinks?" She looks from me to Fate. And then she brings her hand to her mouth to cover her smile. "Oh my gosh. You're Fate Testarossa. The soccer player"

"Yeah that's me"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, but only if you don't tell anyone else that I'm here"

"I won't say a word" Fate opens her hand and the waitress gives her a piece of paper from her pad and a pen. Fate writes her signature and then gives it back to the waitress. "Thank you. What would you like to drink then" she said looking at Fate.

She totally is ignoring me.

"She wants a water with a lemon on the side and I'll have a coke" The waitress writes it down.

"Water and coke coming up" She smiles and walks away.

I pick up the menu browsing it.

"So I guess if we were still together, that would be the kind of treatment I would get?"

"Yep pretty much. All the attention would be on me and everyone would be envious of you"

"Well that would suck"

"Well at least the lady was nice enough to write your drink down"

"Well that's only because you ordered it for me. And what makes you think that I wanted a water anyway?" I look at her for a second before going back to the menu.

"Well you didn't say that you didn't want it. Besides, you would always get it when we use to come here"

"So you think you know everything about me huh?" I said still looking at the menu.

"Yes I do"

"Is that so?" I place the menu on the table.

"Yes"

"Enlighten me then"

"Okay. You like cute teddy bears for one. I'm sure you have one sitting on your bed right now" She was right, but I didn't let her know that I did have one on my bed. "You like cheesy romance movies. You sing when you're sad and you love to look up at the stars. And you like this…." Her voice trailed off.

I was waiting for her to say something else, but nothing came. Then all of a sudden, I could feel a soft foot going up my leg. It startled me at first. I looked under the table and it definitely was her.

"Fate, what are you doing?" I whispered leaning over the table a little bit.

"Just doing what you like" I could feel her foot going under my dress. "I remember when we came here a while ago. It wasn't my foot that went up your dress that time right?" I blushed and she smirked.

I thought back to that day when Fate and I last came here and she was right. Her hand went up my dress that day. I had to shake my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

"Stop teasing me Fate. It isn't funny"

"Who said that I was?" She smirks.

"You better stop it right now" My whisper even lower since the waitress was coming back.

She removed her foot as the waitress came to the table placing the drinks down. She still had that sick smile on her face. She may as well just start drooling already.

With the waitress occupied with Fate, I saw this as an opportunity for my revenge for that little stunt she pulled. So I kicked her on the leg as I continued to smile at the waitress.

"Oww" Fate shot me a glare, but I didn't pay her any mind.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yeah. I'll have the chicken Caesar salad with a side of fries" I look at Fate. My smile still on my face. She continued to glare at me before it turned into a smile as she looked at the waitress.

"I'll have what she's having" The waitress wrote the order down then left moments after. "You didn't have to kick me like that" She whispered immediately after the waitress left.

"Well you shouldn't have sexually assaulted me with your foot then" I whispered back.

She started laughing and so did I. It was good that we could still joke around like this.

"So, tell me about this person that you're marrying" I really was surprised that she wanted to talk about Yunno. I thought that would be the last person that she would want to bring up in a conversation.

"Are you sure that you want to talk about that?"

"Yeah it's fine. So tell me about him"

"Well he's a really nice guy. We met about two years ago at the University. I really didn't want to go out with him at first because I was still waiting for you, but then I was just like what the hell. I should just go for it since I thought you weren't coming back" I could see sadness flicker in her eyes. It broke my heart. "He's been really good to me"

"I'm happy then" she smiles, but I know that it was a forced one. "That's all I want for you Nanoha"

"Thank you. I hope for the same for you"

Fate may be smiling, but I knew that she was hurting inside. I needed to lighten up the mood.

"I've been looking at some old photos of us since you've come back"

"Well I need to get some from you because I only have one picture of us"

"Really? What Picture is that?" She reaches for her purse and pulls out her wallet. She opens it and pulls out a picture and hands it to me.

"Oh my gosh. Look at us"

It was a picture of me and Fate at the beach. We went before she had left for the U.S. She looked so beautiful in her black bikini and I had on the sexy pink one that she made me wear. Fate held me tightly when we took this picture. I never wanted to leave her arms.

"You remember that day?"

"How could I forget? We went before you left. We had so much fun then. And if I remember correctly, I remember a certain blonde girl seducing me to the point that she took my top off without me noticing while we were in the water and then ran off" I said glaring at her. She laughs.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, but you were always a big meanie"

"No, it was just that I wanted to see my sweet pouting baby" I give her another mean look before looking back at the picture. "But I did make it up to you right?" I look at her and she grins.

A smile comes to my face just thinking about it.

"Yeah you did. You took me to a secluded area on the beach and you had a small dinner prepared. It was really nice" I begin to trace Fate's face on the picture. "Then we danced under the stars before we made love. I'll never forget that day. It was one of the best days of my life"

"Mine's too" I handed her back the picture. She grabs my hand. "I wouldn't mind making more memories with you. Well if you want to"

"I would love to" and she takes the picture and places it back in her wallet. "So, how long will you be staying in Japan?

"For two months. I'll be staying at mom's until September 30th" Huh?

"You said the 30th of September?"

"Yeah. Why?" she looks at me curiously.

"That's the day of my wedding" There was silence between us. The waitress comes back placing our food down, but I guess seeing the mood at the table, she just decided to leave.

"I hope that he'll treat you right Nanoha" Fate says in a somber voice.

"I'm sure he will"

~0~

After the diner, Fate walked me back to my car. It was getting late, so I figured it would be best to end things for today.

"Thanks for today Fate. I had fun"

"Yeah me too. Let's do it again sometime"

"I would love that"

"Well I have to catch the subway, so I better go. See ya" and she turns.

"Hey Fate" she turns back.

"I can give you a ride home. It's on the way to my house"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It would make me happy"

"Okay. Thanks" and we proceed to my car and get in once I unlock the doors.

On the way to her mom's house, we talked about her home in the U.S., her life as an athlete, and her life in general. I was happy to know more about what happened when she left Japan. It made me feel close to her again.

In no time, we arrived at her mom's place. I put the car in park and faced her.

"Well here we are"

"Yeah" Silence.

I wasn't sure what to do now. It was a little weird because we weren't dating anymore, so do I just hug her? This was frustrating.

"I had fun today. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Being an athlete can really cause me to miss out on fun things"

"Well I'm happy that we could have fun together" I said smiling. She smiles back.

"I'm just happy that we could reconnect again"

"Me too Fate" She then leans in my direction. Was she going to kiss me? I wasn't sure, but I wasn't moving either.

Her lips kissed my left cheek. It lingered for a few extra seconds, but I didn't mind. She moved her head and places her mouth by my ear. I was captivated by her smell as I inhaled all that was her. She still smelled like lavender even after all these years.

"I just wanted to tell you that this is hard for me Nanoha. It took everything that I have in me not to kiss you just now. Like I said, I'll do anything for you, even if that's being your friend" she whispers. She kisses my cheek once more before she pulls her face away from me. "Good night Nanoha" she smiles.

"Good night" and with that, she opens the door and heads for the front door of the house. Before going in, she looked back at me. It was a loving yet longing glance. She waves and I wave back and she goes in the house and I drive off.

Friends. That's what Fate and I would have to be. I'm happy that we can still be in each other's lives, but it doesn't cease the aching pain that I feel in my chest.

~0~

I make it home just before ten thirty. I walk into the living room and find Yunno sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Nanoha. Where were you? I was worried"

"I was with Fate today"

"The woman that was at the café the other day?" he gives me a curious look.

"Yeah"

"Just who she to you anyway?"

I didn't know what to say. Do I tell him about her and our past together, or just say she's my friend. I mean that's what we are now. No. I'm going to tell him about our past. It would be stupid to lie. He would probably find out somehow.

"She's my ex" He laughs, but stops when he sees the seriousness of my face. This to me, was no laughing matter.

"You two dated?" he said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah. It was back in high school"

"So this was the person that you told me about before we started dating? She was the reason why you wouldn't go out with me before?" I nod. "Do you still have feelings for her?" I didn't want to answer that. I couldn't.

"We're just friends okay?" I wrap my arms around his neck. "What we had was over five years ago. You don't have anything to worry about" I kiss him. I couldn't tell him what I really felt in my heart.

"Okay, if you say so. But I really don't trust her with you. It seemed that she was still in love with you by how she acted at the café. Just be careful okay?"

"Okay" We kiss again.

"Are you coming to bed?

"In a little. I have something I want to do downstairs"

"Okay" And with that, he goes to bed.

I make my way into the basement. I remove one of the pictures from the wall. Twisting the combination lock to the right numbers. I twist the knob when it was unlocked and I take out a shoe box and the stack of letters.

I take a seat on the nearby recliner, opening the shoe box. Inside laid all my most precious memories and things that meant the world to me and they all involved Fate. I pick up the first picture on top. It was a photo me and Fate took after we started going out. I can remember it as if it happened yesterday.

"_Hey Nanoha. Um…I think you're cute. Wanna…. go out?" A fifteen year old Fate said to a fourteen year old Nanoha. She looked like a tomato due to the deep blush on her cheeks._

"_Yeah sure. I think you're cute too Fate. Nya haha"_

"_Well since we're going out… do you…do you wanna kiss?" Fate's blush deepened._

_Without Nanoha saying anything, she walks over to Fate. Fate's eyes widen a little from the closeness of Nanoha. Standing on her tippy toes, fourteen year old Nanoha kisses fifteen year old Fate to seal their new relationship. _

It brought a smile to my face just thinking about it. I moved on to another picture with me sitting in between Fate's legs as she holds me under the cherry blossom trees in the park. That day was the happiest day of my life.

"_I love you Nanoha" Sixteen year old Fate whispered softly into fifteen year old Nanoha's ear. She placed a soft kiss upon her cheek._

"_What?" Nanoha being surprised turned to see a blushing Fate. _

"_I love you Nanoha" Nanoha smiles before placing a tender kiss on Fate's lips. She rests her head upon Fate's._

"_I love you too"_

Looking at the pictures was starting to cause me pain, so I decided to read one of Fate's letters. The letter was dated November 10, 2005.

_Dear Nanoha,_

_I've had two games this week and I'm beat. But I do have good news though. We WON both of them. I was so proud of myself. Every time we had a game, I would kiss the necklace that you gave to me and we ended up winning afterwards. I tell you it's a lucky charm or something. No. I think it's lucky because it came from you. Yeah, that's why it must be lucky. I bet keeping this necklace will bring me more good fortune. I'll never take it off. I promise. Are you still wearing yours? You better be. I think if we both wear them at the same time, then our hearts will always be bonded. Keep thinking of me okay? I love you._

_P.S. I know you're probably busy, but if you can, send me a letter. I want to know what's going on with you._

_Love_

_Fate_

The necklace that Fate talked about, I didn't even know if I had it still. I quickly rummage through my box of memories in search of it. There. There it was. I pulled it out of the box. I had taken it off so long ago that I didn't even remember the last time I wore it. It was a black necklace with half a heart attached. In the middle of the heart, the letter F was engraved in it. I place it to my lips, remembering its purpose.

"_Here" a seventeen year old Nanoha gave a little black box to an eighteen year old Fate. "Open it" Fate slowly opens the box and gasps._

"_It's beautiful Nanoha. Thank you" It was a necklace with a half heart with the letter N attached. She takes it out of the box and puts it around her neck._

"_I have the same thing" She shows Fate her necklace with the letter F on it. "It shows that you have my heart and that I have yours. And when we bring the two heart pieces together, it means that we will be truly together again. Don't forget that while you're gone okay?"_

"_I won't. You'll have my heart forever"_

"_And you'll always have mine"_

**Hope you guys liked this. Please review of course. Things are going good for right now, but for how long? See ya next chapter **


	4. Wedding Plans

**Lost but Found Again**

**Chapter 4**

**Wedding Plans**

_Dear Nanoha,_

_How are you? Must be really busy with school and the bakery, since I still haven't received a letter from you. It's okay though. Do what you need to do. I'll be rooting for you. I've had a good semester with soccer though. I was even named MVP. I was so excited. Coach told me that I have a lot of potential. He also said that he would be surprised if I didn't make it to the big league. You think so? Of course you do. You're the main person who has always had faith in me. _

_The season's over now, so I can just relax. It's close to Christmas here. There's a lot of snow to go around. I love it, but still, it's not the same without you around. I feel alone without you beside me. I can't help, but think about all of our memories together during the winter. We had a lot of fun playing, having snow ball fights, making snow men, and making snow angels. I remember when I would hold you in my arms. I had never been more content in my life than in those moments. The warmth of your body, the small breaths you would make as you slept. I wish I could hold you now Nanoha. My body doesn't feel as warm without you around. But we have to wait. One day, I'll hold you again. I'll feel whole again when that happens. I love you Nanoha. I hope you are missing me as much as I'm missing you._

_P.S. You don't know this, but I made a promise to you when you were sleep in my arms one winter. You want to know what it is? Not telling. Hehe. Just because I love you, I'll tell you. Also because I know that you're probably pouting right now. Don't deny it. _

_P.S.S. I promised you that one day…..that one day I would marry you under the snow we love so much._

_Love you and Merry Christmas_

_Fate_

I was saddened. I was sad because Fate was. She needed me and I wasn't there for her. I wish that I could turn back time.

I noticed that the envelope was a little heavier than the others. I looked inside to find a box. Pulling it out, I quickly removed the top. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with the letters N and F connected to it. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as I put it on. I promised myself that I would never take it off.

Knock. Knock.

I turn to see Yunno at my window. He waves his hand telling me to come on. I put the letter back into the envelope and put it in my purse before I exit the car.

"Hey" Yunno says kissing me.

"Hey"

"Are you ready to choose our wedding cake?" He asks well walking towards the café.

"Yeah"

"What were you reading?" He opens the door and we walk in.

"Nothing" I couldn't tell him that it was from Fate.

The café was empty, except for the three cakes sitting on a table.

"Mrs. and Mr. Takamachi. We're here" soon my mom came from out of the kitchen. I really didn't know how to feel right now. I was still mad at my parents for what they had done.

As she walked up to us, I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Sorry, but it's only going to be me today. Shiro had some business to attend to today"

"It's okay Mrs. Takamachi. You're all we need"

"Shall we then" she said with a smile, but I knew better.

"The cakes look good mom"

"Thank you Nanoha" she looks at me then back to the cakes. "As you can see, I've picked out three different flavored cakes. We have lemon, chocolate, and red velvet. Did you have any preference on which flavor you wanted the cake to be?" she turns back to Yunno and I.

"Chocolate" Yunno and I said in unison.

"Okay chocolate it is" she passes us a plate of chocolate cake for us to try.

"Mmmm. Mrs. T. this is so delicious" he was right. My mom knows how to make the most delicious cakes.

"I agree mom"

"Thank you. Next, we have to figure out how many tiers you want. I had in mind maybe a three or five tiered cake"

"I think the five tier cake would be best mom. That would be enough cake to accommodate all of the guests"

"Okay. The last thing would be about the decorations. Any ideas on what you two want it to look like?"

"White with blue trimmings maybe"

"No. I would go with yellow and green trimmings Mrs. T"

"Well the cake can only be one way, not both" she sighs. "Looks like we'll just have to settle this" she digs in her pockets and pulls out a coin. "Call it" and she flicks the coin in the air.

"Heads!" Yunno yells rather loudly. Men in their competitiveness.

"Tails" I didn't have any other choice, but tails.

The coin flips four times before landing in my mother's hands.

"White with blue trimmings it is"

"Yes"

"Aww man"

"It's okay Yunno" I pat his head. "The wife always gets what she wants anyway"

"Yeah right. We'll see about that" his phone goes off. He digs in his pocket and grabs it. He starts pressing buttons. "Sorry, but I have to go. Work is calling" he kisses me. "See you later hunny"

"See ya" and with that, Yunno left. "Is there anything else we need to go over?" I said turning to my mother.

"No, that was all"

"Okay. I'm going to go then. I'll see you next week to go over the seating arrangements. Bye" and I started making my way for the door.

Something grabs my hand. It was my mother.

"Mom?" her head was down.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for hurting you Nanoha" she raises her head. Fresh tears stained her cheeks. "Your father and I never meant to hurt you. We were trying to protect you" more tears came down.

"I know mom" I said hugging her. Her arms tighten around me. "I know that you and dad had good intentions, but it should have been my decision to decide if I wanted to break things off with Fate. We lost each other when we wanted and needed each other the most. That's why I was angry. I'm sorry if I hurt your and dad's feelings, but you also have to understand how I was feeling too"

"I do baby. I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" I back out of the hug a little.

It was like a river had crashed into my mother's face. I bring up my hand to dry some of her tears.

"Of course I forgive you. I love you. I could never stay mad at you" I said flashing her a smile. She smiles back and pulls me back into the hug. "Please just make sure you and dad don't do that again. I don't know if I'll be so forgiving then"

"I promise I won't. I love you Nanoha"

"I love you too mom"

~0~

I was currently standing in front of the mall. I decided that I wanted to do some shopping so I figured that I would bring someone along with me. Soon, I saw the blonde haired woman that I was looking for.

"Sorry Nanoha for being late. I had to do something for my mother" she said after running over to me.

"It's fine. Let's go inside"

"Sure" and with that, we made our way inside.

It had been a while since I had been to the mall. Probably because I didn't really have anyone to go with and it definitely wasn't any fun going with Yunno. He was no help with I wanted to shop for clothes or something. It's so much better to have another girl's option.

"So Nanoha, what store should we go in first?"

"I don't know" we walked past a few clothing and shoe stores, but nothing really caught my fancy.

"Look" Fate said pointing to our right. I followed where the finger pointed and it was in the direction of a lingerie store. "I want to go in there"

"Okay" and we made our way inside.

We immediately were bombarded by screaming fans as we walked in.

"I'm sorry Nanoha" Fate said sporting an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. I'll just look around"

"Okay. I'll catch up with you soon….. If I can" I couldn't help laughing at Fate as I ventured around the store. Too bad. I actually feel bad for the girl. Well that's what she gets for wanting to be a famous athlete.

It was a nice little lingerie store. There were cute things, really nice things and…..things I just wouldn't even consider wearing. I made sure that I stayed far away from the back. That's where all the erotic pieces were.

As I continued walking through the aisles, I saw a nice blue bra and panty set. The bra would push my breasts up to a nice position it seemed and the panties were just like I liked them….low.

"I see that you still like nice things, but I really think you should show your body off more"

"You would like that wouldn't you Fate?"

"Yes and more" she had a grin on her face that was all too familiar to me. The naughty kind. This girl will never change. "Now let's go and find something that would suit you better" and I was pulled to the section that I was trying to avoid.

"Why do we have to go back here?" I whined.

"Because you're sexy and you need sexy things to go with your sexy body"

"But I don't know what to pick out"

"Leave that to me. Go and wait for me by the dressing rooms"

"Okay"

I have to admit I was a little scared. Fate had always loved buying sexy things. Some even caused instant nose bleeds just thinking about it. So I was scared…..very scared.

~0~

"Here you are" Fate said handing me three different pieces of lingerie. I started looking through them. These were definitely things that I would not wear. I look back at Fate.

"Don't look at me like that. You're lucky that I didn't give you something more out there. Now get your butt in there and try them on. I want to see when you're done" I did as she said and walked into the dressing room.

It was a nice sized room. It was painted dark red and had one mirror. I sighed and began taking off my clothes. When all my clothes were off, I picked up the first piece of lingerie. It was a black set. The bra was strapless and the panties covered half of my butt. There was also this see through cape looking thing. I sort of felt like a superhero.

After everything was on, I looked myself over. I thought I looked like some play boy model or something. I was embarrassed.

"Are you done yet Nanoha? I've aged twenty years already" Fate's voice came from on the other side of the door.

"I'm a little embarrassed to come out"

"Nanoha it's not like I haven't seen your body in all its nakedness before. Now get out here, or would you rather me come and get you" I didn't like the way she said the last part.

I gathered all my courage and opened the door. My cheeks were flaming right now. I know I looked like a serious tomato. I was really embarrassed and I really don't know why. Yes, Fate had seen my body before. Maybe it's just the fact that it's Fate that I'm embarrassed.

"Wow. Nanoha! Wow" Fate was practically drooling right now, which made me even more embarrassed. I tried covering myself up a little. "No, don't cover up Nanoha" she said getting up from her seat and removing my hands. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but it's just you look….amazingly beautiful in this"

"Really?" I said with my blush never leaving.

"Really. Now try on the next one"

I headed back inside the dressing room. The embarrassment that I was feeling slowly vanished. I quickly took off the pieces of the first outfit and began putting on the second one. The second set was almost like a bikini, but was missing a lot of it. I really liked it because it had a blue and white pattern, but there wasn't enough being covered up. There was only enough cloth to cover my nipples and the bottom was a thong. So my whole ass was out. Damn you Fate.

I walked and opened the door.

"It's great. I always thought your body looked so much better with less on it"

"Shut up you perv" I said before going back in the dressing room.

Fate, I tell you. She probably had me come in this store just to see me in erotic clothes. I removed the second set and started putting on the last one. I put on the black thong along with the black fish nets that came halfway up my thighs. The remaining piece was a leather corset and a choker. I was surprised there wasn't a whip and chains among the rest of the items. I was positive that I would look like some kind of dominatrix or something. Damn you Fate.

I picked up the leather top and started pulling on the zipper, but it wouldn't budge. I had to have been pulling on that zipper for like five minutes and it just stayed in the same spot.

"Ugh. You stupid thing"

"Nanaoh? Is everything okay?"

"I need your help with this"

"Okay, I'm coming in" I quickly covered my breasts with my left arm.

The door opens and she comes in closing the door behind her.

"So what's the problem?"

"This. I can't unzip it" she grabs it from me. She turns it around and opens it from the back. "Oh. Silly me. Nya haha"

"You're right about that" she said turning me to face the mirror. "Didn't I already tell you that you didn't have to cover up in front of me Nanoha. I won't touch you or anything. Well unless you ask me to" she says grinning that naughty grin of hers.

"Now I can see why Yunno is scared to leave me alone with you" I said removing my arm from my breasts.

"Well I haven't really done anything he should be worried about…..yet anyway" she says putting the corset around me and closes the back. She grabs the choker and places herself in front of me. "I think personally that he's probably scared that you'll leave his sorry ass for a hot babe like me" she says putting the choker around my neck.

I never really thought about it that way. Well maybe I did, but I wouldn't think that he would be scared of Fate possibly taking me away from him.

She walks behind me.

"Wow. This looks great too. Now to add the finishing touches" she grabs the loop holding my hair up in my pony tail and pulls it out.

My hair falls quickly and she fixes it so it looks prefect.

"Nanoha, you really are magnificent. Yunno's really a lucky guy" she pauses. "I'll wait for you outside" and with that, she left.

I could see the sadness in her eyes before she left. It hurts me every time and it hurts even more that she has to try and cover it up just so we can try and be friends.

~0~

After I came out of the dressing room, Fate and I made our way towards the register.

"Thank you Ms. Testarossa for coming to our store today"

"Thanks for having me" Fate grabs the outfits she picked out and places them on the counter. The lady scans the items.

"You're total is 200,000 yen" I begin to dig in my purse, but Fate stops me.

"It's my treat"

"But I" I tried protesting only to be cut off.

"No buts and no pouting either" she said giggling as she handed that money to the woman. I shot her a glare.

"Thank you and have a great day"

"You too" Fate and I said in unison as the woman gave us the bag.

I stopped walking after we exited the lingerie store.

"Nanoha, is there something wrong?"

"You didn't buy anything. You were the one who wanted to go in the store in the first place and you didn't buy anything" she walks over to me and pats me on the head.

"Silly girl. We went in there just so I could see your body. Why go to the strip club when I can see your body for free" she breaks out into a smile.

"Fate! Why you little" I swing at her to hit her, but she grabs my hand. Her smile soon fades.

"This bracelet"

"Yeah, I found it in one of the envelopes you sent me"

"So you've still been reading them?" she says before we start walking again.

"Yeah. I've read four of them now. It seems to get harder and harder to read them"

"Then don't read them"

"I can't not read them. That would have just defeated the purpose of getting them from my parents. They came from you, so I want to read them"

"Well I'm happy you finally received the bracelet. It looks good on you"

"Thanks for giving it to me. I'm never going to take it off"

"That would make me happy"

"It would make me happy just to see you happy" and I meant it. I wanted her to be happy more than anything.

We continued our way through the mall. Nothing really was catching my eye. That was until I saw it.

"Fate"

"Huh?"

"Let's go take some pictures in the photo booth PLEASE" I said pouting.

"Okay let's go" and I pulled Fate hurriedly over to the booth.

Fate and I hadn't taken pictures in a long time. The last time we took pictures together was five years ago. I wanted some new ones with her.

"Okay, so how many pictures do you want to take?" Fate asked as we looked on the outside, which told us how many pictures we could take and its prices.

"Let's take six. The more pictures the better right?"

"Right. Well let's go inside then" and we did.

I was so excited and I could tell that Fate was too. We took a seat in the booth and paid the fee. Now all we had to do was take the photos.

"Hmmm. This reminds me of the last time we were in a photo booth" I instantly blush and she laughs.

"How could I forget you trying to rape me?"

"Well that's not what you were calling it then" she continues to laughs.

"Let's take the photos" I said pouting.

"Well we have to come up with themes remember? That's what we always do before taking pictures in photo booths" she was right. We did always have a theme for each picture, but that was years ago when we were together. What themes would we have this time.

"Well let's do happy. That should be simple enough right?" I started.

"Yeah it is. We'll just do regular smiles"

"Okay. Let's do it"

"That didn't sound right Nanoha" I shoot her a glare before I going to push the button.

We hurriedly got ourselves situated. I leaned my head on her shoulder and she placed an arm around me.

"5 4 3 2 1. Say cheese" the automated voice said.

"Cheese" we both said together before the flash came.

She removed her arm and I removed my head. Now what.

"So what's next Fate?"

"Hmmm" she put her hand to her chin. "How about we do a silly one. It fits you perfectly don't you think Nanoha"

"I'm sick of the jokes you meanie"

"Sorry. Your expressions are priceless. I can't resist"

"Well I won't be able to resist my hand from meeting your face if you keep it up"

"Temper temper. Let's take the photo"

"With pleasure" I said before Fate presses the button to take the photo.

We quickly get ourselves together. I put my index finger from both hands in my mouth, stretching my mouth as far as it could go. Fate did the same.

"5 4 3 2 1. Say cheese"

"Cheese" we both said. I quickly stuck my tongue out and crossed my eyes before the flash came.

"It's your turn to pick the next theme Nanoha"

"How about we do a sexy one"

"Yes. How about I grab your breasts and pretend that I'm slipping my hand under your dress" she seemed to be extra happy.

"That's not what I had in mind you perv. Do a sexy pose okay?"

"Sure" she said in a sad voice before she pressed the button.

We both turned to the side a little. I used my left hand to lift my left breasts and I bit lightly on my right index finger as I put on a seductive face. Fate put her right arm behind her head and used her left arm to lift both of her breasts. She also put on a seductive face. She was hot. And with her breasts touching my arm wasn't helping me at all.

"5 4 3 2 1. Say cheese" we didn't say it this time. Once the picture was taken, we went back to our original positions.

"You need to keep those breasts of yours under control Fate. They were all over me"

"Made you all hot and bothered didn't it?" she said grinning

"No it didn't" I lied. "Anyway, what's next?"

"Let's do the Spice Girls"

"That's a great idea. I want to be Scary Spice. Roar" I said putting up cat claws.

"No, I want to be Scary Spice. You should be Baby Spice since you already have a pony tail in"

"No fair" I said crossing my arms.

"Okay okay. You can be Scary Spice and I'll be Posh Spice since I'm fabulous"

"Get over yourself Fate. You're not even all that" I said before pushing the button.

"Says the person who would always tell me how beautiful I was when we were together"

"5 4 3 2 1. Say Cheese"

"Roar" I roared putting up cat flaws. Fate being Posh, put up the peace sign and put a sexy grin on her face.

"Next"

"How about we do a flirty picture, since you are always such a tease" I said bringing my face close to Fate's face.

"That was all you Nanoha. Don't try and flip it around"

"Whatever you say Fate" I pressed the button. "Whatever you say"

I quickly turn to my left, sticking my breasts out and winking my right eye. Fate pretended to blow a kiss.

"5 4 3 2 1. Say cheese"

"Cheese" and the flash went off.

This was the last picture. I wonder what Fate was going to pick.

"Alright Fate, this is the last picture. Make it a good one. Meaning no groping, no hands going anywhere not needed. Nothing PERVERTED, Okay?"

"Darn" she said snapping her finger. Fate was always and will be a hand full.

"Well what is it going to be?"

"How about…..love?" she said turning to me.

I could see the seriousness in her eyes. She really wanted to do this.

"Alright" I wasn't sure how this was going to go.

"We don't have to do anything big. Let's just make the picture portray how we were when we first started going out. You know, before all the kinky stuff started"

"You just had to ruin the mood" she chuckles and presses the button.

I quickly wrap my arms around Fate's left arm and rest my head on her shoulder.

"5 4 3 2 1. Say Cheese" I changed my mind and raised my head so that I could kiss her on the cheek.

I didn't say cheese of course because my lips were glued to Fate's face, but she didn't say cheese. After the picture flashed, I removed my lips from her soft skin. She turns her face to me and what sported her cheeks were a deep crimson. She was blushing hard. She wasn't expecting the kiss.

"Don't kiss me so suddenly"

"Sorry. You said before the kinky stuff. I don't think this booth is big enough if we went with kinky"

"Nanoha!" her cheeks became even redder. I giggle at her cuteness. "Let's get the photos" and we made our way out of the booth.

Fate grabs the pictures and I stand beside to also view them.

"Aww. We look so cute"

"You look fuuny. I look cute" Fate said. She's so full of herself.

"Meanie! Well I want the first three"

"Hey I wanted the one with your luscious boobs Nanoha" she's such a perv.

"Okay then. I want the last one with your cute blushing face on it" I said in a baby tone.

"Fine" and she gave me the photos I asked for.

After that, we made our way outside.

"Thanks for coming to the mall with me Fate"

"Thanks for inviting me. We should definitely do it again sometime"

"I would like that a lot" I said giving her a smile. She smiles back.

"Great. Well see ya" she said before hugging me.

"See ya" I said after we broke the hug.

We both went our separate ways. When I made it inside my car, I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. I would have screamed from joy if there weren't people next to me. I really had a great day today and I hope to have more good days with her.

~0~

"I'm home" I said after walking in my house. I was soon greeted my Yunno.

"Hey you" he said kissing me. "Did you have fun at the mall?"

"Yeah I did. Got some nice things too" he peeks inside

"Yeah these are some nice things indeed. You'll have to try them on for me" he said kissing me once more.

"Later. First I have to do something and then I meet you upstairs"

"Okay. Don't keep me waiting too long"

"I'll try not too" and with that, he went upstairs.

I quickly make my way down the basement. I pull out my box of memories and the stack of letters.

I take out the pictures that Fate and I took. Fate looked so cute in these pictures. I hope we get the chance to take some more. I kiss them before placing them in the box and then I grab the next letter from the stack. It was dated January 1, 2006.

_Dear Nanoha,_

_Happy New Year. I hope just as it says, that this will be a happy new year. My New Year's resolution is to be an even better soccer player than I was last semester. I know I can do it. Let's just hope that that will be the case. Do you have a New Year's resolution? I hope that you'll have a happy new year too Nanoha. I wish we could spend it together. It's getting harder each day that goes pass without you near me. I love you._

_P.S. The New Year's resolution that I want to fulfill the most is to come see you this year._

_Love _

_Fate_

**Hope you guys like it. Please review of course. **


	5. Fun Day Festival

**Lost but Found Again**

**Chapter 5**

**Fun Day Festival**

_Dear Nanoha,_

_I'm really excited because the new soccer season is starting tomorrow. Well we're going to be playing indoors right now since it's still cold out, but once the weather gets better we can go outside again. I hope to have another great season. _

_Enough about me, how are you? I guess you're still busy. Are you working really hard or something? If so, you should take a break. I mean, you didn't even send me anything on my birthday. I'm getting a little scared. If you can, can you write me back please? I want to hear from you. It would make me feel so much better. I love you Nanoha._

_Fate_

Reading these letters makes me feel worse and worse. How was she even able to manage?

"Hey Nanoha" I look up from the letter to see Fate.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. I see your reading my letter"

"Yeah. I thought I would read one while I waited" I said putting the letter back in my purse.

"Well let's leave the sadness and let's have some fun" she said dragging me towards the festival.

The Fun Day Festival was held every year in August. There were always fun activities to take part in and always a lot of food to try. I like the fireworks that would come at the end the most. I loved coming, but Yunno didn't. So I was happy that Fate could come since we use to come all the time when we were together.

We made our way towards the bumper cars. It was always our tradition to ride the bumper cars, mini golf and then laser tag. I was happy that when we finally arrived at our destination, there wasn't a long line. I really hated waiting, especially when I had nothing to occupy myself with.

After five minutes, the cars stop and the drivers exit. The operator then opens the gates.

"Come on Fate"

"Settle down Nanoha. You're overly excited today"

"I love bumper cars. You know this"

"I don't see why. I remember the last time we were here you ran into the wall"

"That was when I didn't know how to drive" I pout. "You're going to pay for it"

"Bring it on" We both run for a car.

Fate ended up being ten cars ahead of me. She turns ahead.

"Try not to crash Nanoha" she teased.

"You're going to wish you never said that you meanie" Fate laughs and turns back around in her seat.

My hands tightened around the steering wheel and my eyes evilly glare at the blonde that was going to pay. All I needed was for this damn thing to start. When it did, I zoomed off with Fate in mind.

I maneuvered around the other people driving when they tried hitting me. They were not going to stop me from getting to Fate.

"You're going to pay Fate" I yelled behind her. She was so close to me. She just laughed, which made me even more determined to get her.

My front bumper was inches away from her. I couldn't help the smirk that came to my lips.

"You're mine Fate" I said to myself.

CRASH!

Out of nowhere, this old lady bumped the side of my car, which made me lose control of it and the car ended up getting stuck under the safety railing. I couldn't believe that lady messed up my chances at getting back at Fate.

"Damn you old lady" I said holding my fist in the air. She just giggling

It was embarrassing that I was stuck, but it was even more embarrassing when Fate came riding around. She didn't even say anything, she just laughed pointing her finger at me. It was starting to really get on my nerves when she continued to do it every time she drove pass me. I was really wishing this would be over and I was so happy when it did.

I quickly got out of the car. Fate was already waiting for me. That sick grin she had on her face told me she was going to say something that would bug me.

"I see you still love driving into walls" I pout

"It wasn't my fault. That old lady bumped into me"

"Yeah yeah. Blame it on some old lady" she said teasingly.

"Whatever. Don't believe me then" and with that, I stormed out of the place heading towards the golf course.

"Seriously Nanoha, you need to stop running away from me" Fate said after catching up to me.

"Well stop being the big meanie you are and stop teasing me"

"Okay, I'll try my best not to tease you"

"Good. Now let's go play some golf"

We soon made it to our destination. We paid the fee and received two golf clubs and a blue and black golf ball.

"I'll be talking that" I said taking the blue ball and a golf club from Fate.

"I see you still love blue"

"Damn right I do. I'm sure you wouldn't have let me take the black one"

"You're right"

"You're the queen of everything black" I mumble.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you"

"Oh nothing. Let's go and play"

We quickly made it to the first hole. It was a simple course. The hole was a straight shot from where we were to start. Fate put her ball down and positioned herself next to the ball and hit it. It went right in.

"Yes. I still got it"

"That was just pure luck Fate. I can do better"

"Oh really. Well go right ahead"

I glared at her before putting my ball where it needed to be. I position myself next to the ball and after taking a deep breath, I hit it. The stupid ball went flying over the hole into the grass. I have to remember next time to keep my mouth closed.

"Hahaha. I see you still can't make the ball go in" I pout.

"It was the winds fault"

"Yeah right. Just admit that you stink at this" she teased.

"Never!"

She was right though. I did suck at golf and it showed terribly. By the time we made it to the eighteenth hole, I already had +30. Fate on the other hand could have beaten Tiger Woods any day. She would always make Par or Birdie, even on the most difficult courses. It was frustrating.

"Yes. Another Birdie" Fate cheered after finishing the last hole. "It's your turn Nanoha" she grinned.

"Show off" I huffed before placing the ball down. I positioned myself next to the ball and right when I lifted the club, Fate stopped me.

"Stop Nanoha. You don't want to hurt anyone, do you?"

"Is it just me or does it seem that your teasing has increase to a dangerous level"

"Well I have a lot of teasing to make up for" she smirks. "But seriously. You're never going to make the ball go in the hole if you swing like that"

"Then how should I swing then?"

She didn't say anything. She just walked over to me positioning herself right behind me. I felt my breath hitch a little at the feel of her breasts on my back and her lower reign being glued to my body. The icing on the cake was when she placed her hands firmly on my hips. I almost yelped in surprise at the sensation. I had to calm down.

"A-and how exactly is this going to help me?" I said dizzily.

"Because" she whispers in my ear. Her breath sent chills down my body. "when striking the ball, you have to move your hips along with the swing" and to demonstrate her point, she moves my hips the way they were supposed to be moved as I swung the club at nothing. "Now" she says while placing her arms around me to hold the club with me. "all you have to do it hit it"

I took a deep breath before Fate and I lifted the club and doing what she told me, I moved my hips as we let the club hit the ball. And it went in.

"Yay" I yelled as I turned jumping on Fate and placing her into a hug.

"Okay okay. Stop trying to kill me"

"Sorry about that" I let her go. "Thanks for helping me"

"No problem. Now that you've only brought your miserable score down by one point, let's go before you embarrassed yourself even further"

"Meanie" I said kicking her in the butt.

"Hey" I stick out my tongue before running to return the ball and club I had.

"Now that was mean Nanoha" Fate said after we returned the balls and clubs.

"So! It's not as mean as you and your teasing. I had to get revenge"

"And I'll get my revenge when we go laser tagging. You're mine you hear me"

"Bring it on blondie" and we both glared at each other before we briskly made our way towards the laser tag building

My mind set that was focused on destroying Fate in laser tag was forgotten when a sign caught my attention.

"Boat Ride of Love. Hmmm sounds interesting"

"Nanoha what are you doing? Let's go"

"Hey Fate, let's go on this boat ride" Fate walks beside me and reads the sign.

"You do know that it's a ride for couples, right?" she looks at me curiously.

"So. I want to get on"

"Okay after laser tag" and she begins to walk.

"No, I want to get on now" I whine.

"Come on Nanoha. I wanted to go laser tagging. I haven't been in awhile" she gives me a stern look and I pout. I knew that was the only way to get what I wanted.

Slowly but surely, her stern look faded. YES!

"You're such a child Nanoha"

"You're wrong. It's only when I want something. Now let's go" I said before pulling her over to where the boat was.

The boat was like those romantic boats the people ride in Italy. I was cute. After paying the fee to get on, the man on the boat helped us in.

"You gals ready?" the man said once we were seated

"Yes"

"Enjoy" and with that, the man used the long stick to get us moving.

I was speechless at how beautiful everything seemed to be. The setting sun glistened on the water. Animals swam on top of the calm surface. Everything just seemed perfect.

"It's beautiful isn't it Nanoha?" I could feel her arm wrapping around my shoulder.

"Yeah it is" I say before leaning closer to her resting my head on her shoulder.

Nothing else was said. I don't think anything had to be said to know what was going on in our minds. We were just so happy to be near each other.

Fate can really be a meanie, but she's warm and sweet. That's what I love the most about her.

~0~

Finally, the fireworks that I had been anxiously waiting for was about to start. I was really excited about it.

"You seem to be really excited"

"Of course. You know that I love fireworks"

"I know. I just hope you're not buying them anymore. Lives would be in danger"

"Fate! It wasn't my fault that it went berserk and caught that woman's hair on fire" I pout.

"Whatever you say, but I know what I saw"

Fate was really asking for it these days. She's such a meanie.

Before I could retaliate, I man with a microphone came on stage.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you all have been enjoying the festival. Now we will have the fireworks. Enjoy" Everyone began to clap and make cheers.

As soon as the man got off the stage the fireworks started going off. I was just in aww. It was such a wonderful sight. I was always amazed every year at how they were able to make things using fireworks. The fireworks made dragons, skyscrapers, people and more. I could tell that the crowd was amazed as well from the ohs and awws that they made.

I glance at Fate. She had a beautiful smile on her face that made my insides warm. She looks really beautiful with the colors shining on her.

I wrap my arms around Fate's arm because I was starting to get cold. She looks at me for a second and smiles before she goes back to watching the fireworks. I still couldn't figure out why touching Fate always made me feel warm. I had never felt that way with anyone else. I was enjoying the feel of her and I began hugging her arm tightly just to feel it more.

I had forgotten about the fireworks at that point. My focus was only on Fate. She felt really good. I never wanted to let go of this arm. To my dismay, Fate removed her arm from me. I would have pouted if she didn't wrap her arm around my shoulder and pulled close to her. I look at her curiously and she just smiles.

"You were cold right?"

"Yeah" it still amazed me how she knew me so well. She always knew me better than everyone.

Resting my head just above her chest, I wrap my arms around her waist. She pulled me closer to her, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, placing her chin on top of my head. I felt at peace in Fate's arms. I was just happy that I could still be in them after all these years.

I look back to see the rest of the fireworks. When it shot off, a red heart appeared. Never had I seen a heart being displayed at the festivals. Was it a sign?

~0~

When I made it home, I felt like I was in a daze….a love daze. I felt like I was floating on air or something. I really enjoyed being with Fate today. She always made me happy.

"You seem to be in a good mood" I was. "The festival was that good?"

"Yeah. I had so much fun with Fate" It seemed that Yunno's face broke down at Fate's name. "What's wrong Yunno?"

"Why didn't you invite me to go to the festival with you Nanoha?"

"Because you don't like going. I don't see what the problem is"

"Nothing. There's no problem at all" and he went upstairs.

I guess Fate was right about Yunno. He's probably scared or jealous, but I didn't really care too much at the moment. I was in such a good mood and I wasn't going to let him mess it up.

I make my way downstairs and grab the next letter and begin reading.

_Dear Nanoha,_

_I called your house today. I wanted to tell your parents that I was coming back to Japan in order to surprise you, but what I was told me was rather disturbing. I was told not to come because you didn't want to see me anymore. Is that true Nanoha? Please tell me that what I was told isn't true. I know that I've been gone a while, but this isn't like you Nanoha. You wouldn't say something like that. Not to me. We love each other Nanoha. I love you more than anything, so please tell me it's a lie. Please write me back. I was told not to call anymore. Tell me please. I don't want to lose you. Never you. I love you Nanoha. Please love me back._

_Fate_

If I didn't realized that Fate had written this, I would have crunched the paper. My parents not only kept Fate's letters from me, but they also told her things that I never even said. They have really done the unforgivable. This would not go unpunished.

**Man this chapter was really a pain to write. I had everything that I wanted to say, but it just wouldn't come to me the way I wanted. So it probably isn't the greatest chapter, but I hope it was okay. Please review of course. Onwards to the next chapter (which I didn't have a problem with )**


	6. Revisting the Past

**Lost but Found Again**

**Chapter 6**

**Revisiting the Past**

_Nanoha,_

_I guess you've decided that you don't want to be together anymore since you didn't reply to my last letter. I still can't believe that this is it. Nanoha, we've been together for a long time. We loved each other more than anything. We made plans for our future together and the family we wanted to have. How could that just change after a short period? This is madness. This has to be some sort of dream. You wouldn't ever leave me Nanoha, would you? Just the thought of you leaving me breaks my heart. My heart is breaking Nanoha. I feel like I could die without you. Don't do this to us Nanoha. Please don't. I'm begging you._

_P.S. I'm not going to give up on us Nanoha. I refuse to because I love you._

_Fate_

I stormed into Midori-ya in a hurry slamming the door behind me. Mom jumped from her chair and looks in my direction. I was so pissed off, I think my mother was actually scared of me in that moment.

"Nanoha what's going on?"

"I read in one of Fate's letters and she said that she called to tell you and dad that she was coming back to visit me and was told that I said that I didn't want to see her anymore. How could you and dad do that to me?"

"What are you talking about Nanoha? I never talked to Fate on the phone. I never knew that she even called"

"Then who could have told her that?" Then realization hit me. It was him. "Where is he? Where's dad?" I said with gritted teeth.

"He's in his office" and that's where I went.

I didn't knock. I opened that door with so much force, I wouldn't have been surprised if it broke off the hinges.

He was on the phone, but I didn't care. I had to have a talk with him.

"First you take Fate's letters from me and then you put words in my mouth. Words that I wouldn't even say" I screamed slamming my hands on his desk.

"Sorry John. I'll have to call you back" and he hangs up the phone. "How dare you come in my office like that?"

"No, how dare you tell Fate not to come here and tell her I said that I didn't want to see her anymore? Huh? I never even said that, so why did you say it?" he didn't respond.

"Answer me Dammit" I yelled.

"Shiro, we took the letters because we thought Fate wasn't coming back. If she said she was, then why would you tell her not to come?" my mother interjected.

"I was protecting this family" he said in a stern voice. "Do you know what would have happened to us if people found out about their relationship? We wouldn't have this café. I was protecting us"

My anger was at the max and without caring I slapped him.

"So you take away the love of my life so that you could live comfortably? How dare you? How fucking dare you?"

"Don't use that tone with me Nanoha"

"No, shut up. I don't want to hear what you have to say. You took her away from me. Do you know all the pain that she went though, huh? She went through more pain than I did" He says nothing. "Of course you don't. It was in the letters. Listen" I take Fate's letter out of my pocket. "Just the thought of you leaving me breaks my heart. My heart is breaking Nanoha. I feel like I could die without you. Don't do this to us Nanoha. Please don't. I'm begging you" he still didn't say anything. "You see, all her pain, all her sorrows were in the letters and if you would have just giving them to me, I could have stopped it. You are the worse" I walk over to the door. I stopped before going out of the office. "I don't want anything to do with you. You are no longer my father" and with that, I left.

"How could you do that Shiro?" I heard mom say before I left out the café door.

I was crying. How could he do that? I hated him for doing that. I really hated him.

"Nanoha" Mom said right when I was about to get in the car. She runs over to me and places me in a hug. "I'm sorry Nanoha. If I would have known I…"

"It's okay mom. I have to go" And with that said, I got in my car and drove off. I didn't want to be anywhere near that damn café.

~0~

I was parked outside of Fate's house. I was still a little shaken up about what happened today and I wasn't sure if I could go in her mom's house right now. I decided to read another letter. It was dated April 4, 2006. My birthday.

_Dear Nanoha,_

_Happy birthday. I hope you're having a good one. You're finally turning eighteen. I can't tease you anymore about being young anymore. Hehe. I'm sorry. I was trying to make this letter as happy as possible, but it's a little hard. I'm just going to cut this letter right here. Happy birthday Nanoha. There's a charm for the bracelet that I gave you if you want it._

_Fate_

My heart had never felt this much pain before. It hurt to read this. She was trying to suppress her pain just to say happy birthday to me. I'm so sorry Fate.

~0~

After getting myself together, I grabbed my box of memories and exited the car. Once in front of the door, I knock.

"Hey Nanoha. Long time no see"

"Hey Ms. Testarossa. It's been a long time"

"Yes it has" she says before engulfing me in a hug. "Come in. Fate is upstairs"

"Thank you" I come in and take my shoes off.

"So how have you been Nanoha? The last time I saw you, you were in high school. Now look at you. You turned into such a beautiful young woman" I blush.

"Thank you Ms. Testarossa. I've been good"

"That's good to hear. Well I won't hold you up any further. Just make sure it's not another five years before I see you okay?"

"Yes ma'am"

I made my way up the stairs. The house still looks just as I remembered. It was still classy. Ms. Testarossa always knew how to decorate.

I made my way down the hall towards where I remembered Fate's room being. The door was open, so I walked in.

"Hey Fate"

"Hey Nanoha. How are you?" she says getting off the bed.

"I'm fine" I said forcing a smile to my face. I wasn't fine at all, but I didn't want to ruin our time together with want happened today.

She looks at me curiously before a smile comes to her face.

"I see you've brought the pictures with you" she takes the box and sits back on the bed.

"Yeah. You wanted to see them, so I thought I would bring them"

"Thanks" and she turns and lays on her stomach.

"Your room looks exactly the same as the last time I was in here" I lay next to her

"Yeah I know. Mom said she didn't want to change it"

"She misses you. I could tell"

"I know she does. I'm going to ask if she will come to America with me before I go back"

"That would be great. I know she would be happy to go"

"I hope so" she turns her attention back to the box. "Well let's see what we have here" she opens it.

On top were the pictures that we took at the mall. I had noticed that Fate put her pictures from that day in a frame by her bed. It made me smile.

Under those, were some pieces of paper.

"And what's this" she holds up a folded piece of paper

"It's some of the letters we wrote will we were in school" she opens it.

"Nanoha, this says pass me a piece of gum" she gives me a look that says 'are you crazy or something'.

"So! It was from you. I didn't care if you wrote one word on it. I was going to keep it regardless"

"You're such a silly girl" we laugh.

She moves the other letters and finds the pictures.

"Aww, look at us" she picked up the picture when we first started dating.

"I was cute wasn't I?"

"No" I pout.

"Remember you were the one who said 'Um I think you're cute. Wanna go out?' and you can't say you didn't"

"I lied. I just said that to get in your pants" she giggles.

"Why you little perv" I said before jumping on top of her in order to tickle her.

"Please stop Nanoha" she said laughing.

"Tell me I was cute, or suffer with endless tickles"

"You were cute. You were more than cute"

"Say that you looked like a big red tomato because my cuteness way too much for you to handle"

"I looked like….haha….a big red tomato because…haha….Nanoha's cuteness was too much. Please release me. I beg you" I let her go and laid back down on the bed.

"I hope you've learned your lesson"

"Yes I have…. Not" I was about to tickle her again. "Okay. Okay. No more tickles"

"I thought so" I said glaring at her, but really I was laughing inside. Fate was too cute.

We turned our focus back to the box. Fate picked up another picture. It was from when we went camping seven years ago. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but I just remembered something funny"

"And what was that?"

"When we went camping, you told me that you had to go to the bathroom. When you came back, you had bird poop all over you. You looked like a toilet seat" I couldn't hold my laugh in anymore.

"Why you little meanie" she said before I was tackled with tickles.

My laugh grew even louder as she tickled my sides.

"Please Fate. Stop"

"Say sorry" she said teasingly.

"I'm sorry"

"Okay, I forgive you" but she kept on tickling me.

"No fair" I said between laughs.

A knock came at the door, which stopped Fate. Thanks Ms. Testarossa. She opens the door.

"I'm happy you two are having fun, but keep it down a little"

"Sorry mom"

"Sorry Ms. Testarossa. It's all Fate's fault"

"Hey!"

"I don't care who's fault it is, but don't make me hear it again" she was scary. I remembered all the times Fate and I would get in trouble and Ms. Testarossa being mad was not good.

"We'll be quiet" we both say at the same time.

"Good. Now good night"

"Good night" we say together. And with that she leaves.

"Man, mom can still be scary sometimes" Fate says laying back in her spot on the bed next to me.

"I know"

"You didn't have to put all the blame on me either" I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs.

Fate grabs another photo. It was the photo we took together after I gave her the necklace.

"That was a happy and sad day for me"

"How come?"

"I was happy because I could give you a gift that showed you how much I loved you, but I was sad because you would be leaving me" I pulled out the necklace from my shirt. I looked at it sadly. It meant so much to me then.

"I was sad to, but my happiness was over flowing that day when you gave me the necklace. I never took it off after you gave it to me. Even after I stopped writing you, I still couldn't take it off"

"Why?"

"Because even if you didn't love me anymore, it didn't change the fact that you still had my heart Nanoha" she smiles. "That was reason enough for me"

What she said made all the pain I had been feeling today come back tenfold.

"Why didn't you tell me that my father told you not to come see me?" Her smile disappears.

"So that's what was wrong when you came in?" she looks at me and I nod. "When you told me that it was your parents who kept the letters and told me the reason, I figured it wasn't worth saying. I didn't want to think of those sad times in my life anymore"

"Well the reason was false. My father purposely told you that I didn't want to see you"

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't want us together Fate" The room went silent.

I didn't know what to say. I was too busy thinking about what Fate was thinking. From the expression on her face, she seemed sad. I couldn't blame her.

"Hey, wanna connect the necklaces?" she says with a sad smile" "I don't even remember what they look like together"

"I remember I told you that when we connected our necklaces, it would mean that we would be truly back together again. But we're not"

"It doesn't matter Nanoha. As long as we are together that's all that matters to me. Whether we're lovers or friends, just having you here with me means everything" We look into each other's eyes.

I was so entranced by her eyes, by her words, by her. Fate moved some strands of hair that fell in front of my eye and tucked it behind my ear. I could feel her soft skin as she caressed my cheek. She leans in towards me. I could feel her breath on my lips. She was so close to me and in that moment, I wanted what she was going to give me. Nothing else mattered, but her, but she stops.

"I'm sorry Nanoha" she moves.

"It's okay Fate. It's okay" she flashes a faint smile. It showed everything and that was pain. "Hey, let's finish reminiscing on the good times we had together, okay?" I try smiling as best as I could.

"Sure"

We spent a few more hours laughing and enjoying each other. But of course, in both of our minds, we could only think of one thing…..

~0~

"Wow Nanoha. You look so beautiful" my mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom"

I was standing in front of the mirror with my wedding dress on. I never really realized the impact of me getting married until now. I didn't know what to feel, except that the day I was starting to dread since Fate came back, is coming soon.

**Hope you liked it. Please review of course. Four more chapters left.**


	7. Time to Think

**Lost but Found Again**

**Chapter 7**

**Time to think**

My mind was in turmoil. I had never been so confused in my life. I didn't know what to feel about Yunno and the wedding. My thoughts were going crazy when I thought about me and Fate's situation. I just needed time to think, but even thinking seemed to be hard these days. I was at least happy that Yunno would be hanging out with friends until tomorrow. I just couldn't be around him right now. I didn't know what to do anymore and that's what frustrated me the most. I didn't know how to choose. Yunno and I have had a happy relationship together and I love him enough to marry him, but Fate…does my love for Yunno even compare to the love I have for her? I didn't. The love I had for Fate was more than any love that I have for anyone else. But do I break the commitment that I have now to rekindle the one that was taken away from me? This was not a good position to be in because I knew that someone was going to have to get hurt. I didn't want that to happen, but I also can't lead them on thinking one thing when I'm feeling the other. I just don't know what to do.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The ringing of the phone released me from my tortured mind. I quickly reached for the phone that was beside the couch I was sitting on.

"Hello"

"_Hey Nanoha" _she sounded happy.

"Hey Fate. What going on?"

"_Nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for a bit"_

I couldn't. Not when my feelings were all over the place.

"I can't today Fate. I'm really exhausted. Maybe tomorrow?"

"_I can't do tomorrow. I have some meetings to go to, but I can definitely do this weekend if you're free"_

"Yeah, that sounds great"

"_Good. Well I'll see you then and do get some rest"_

"I will. Bye Fate"

"_Bye"_ and I hung up the phone.

As much as I wanted to see Fate, I couldn't. I really didn't trust myself around her at the moment, especially after we had almost kissed.

I make my way down the basement to read some more of Fate's letters. After pulling them out, I sat down on the couch.

_Dear Nanoha,_

_I called your house again even though I was told not to. I didn't care. I just wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to hear you confirm everything that your father had told me, but your father kept saying the same thing. Every single time he said those hurtful words of you not wanting me anymore. I don't want to believe it Nanoha. Tell me….should I? I just don't know anymore. I don't know what to do anymore Nanoha. I love you so much, but I just don't know what to do anymore. Please tell me what to do._

_Fate_

_Dear Nanoha,_

_Why won't you talk to me? I've been racking my brain trying to figure it out. I haven't been able to concentrate. My grades are going down. I wasn't playing my best in soccer because I could stop thinking about why you won't talk to me and we lost. We lost the game Nanoha. Tell me WHY Nanoha. Why?_

_I'm sorry Nanoha. I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't blaming my lost on you, but I can't think. I can't think straight anymore Nanoha. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I've never been more confused in my life. And with you not telling me anything is making my confusion even worse. Nanoha…I'm begging you. Please tell me what you feel._

_Fate_

_Nanoha,_

_Please. PLEASE Nanoha. I feel like I'm dying inside. What is going on Nanoha? I don't even know what to think anymore Nanoha. Do you even love me anymore? It's a simple question. I fear that you don't. I don't know what I would do if that was true. I don't want to be with anyone else Nanoha, but you. I've known it. I've known for a long time since we first met, that you were the one for me. The only one that I want to be with. I know you felt it to Nanoha. I know you did. So tell me what happened? Did that change? Do you STILL love me Nanoha?_

_Fate_

_Nanoha,_

_So it's true then? What your father told me is true, right? I never thought you would ever feel that way. It hurts Nanoha. My heart is breaking into little pieces, never to be reassembled again. It never will be without you in my life Nanoha. No one could ever fill my heart again. No one could ever fill your place. _

_Even though I feel it's over between us, I can't help but feel a little hope….hope for us Nanoha. Don't you see Nanoha? I can never love anyone else. Only you. Only you Nanoha. Tell me what I have to do to make you stay Nanoha. Tell me. Please tell me Nanoha. I will do anything just to keep you with me. Do you want me to stop playing soccer? I will do it Nanoha. I will leave and come back home just to be with you. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it._

_Fate_

_Nanoha,_

_So there is nothing that will make you change your mind? I'm losing it Nanoha. I'm losing hope Nanoha. I thought that I could continue to fight for us, but I don't know if I can anymore. Not when you aren't fighting for me. _

_I feel so useless. I feel so lifeless Nanoha. So lifeless. I don't know how I feel anymore. I don't think I feel anything anymore. You were my reason for everything I've done. I don't know if I can continue on doing this anymore. There's nothing for me anymore. I just don't know._

_Fate_

I couldn't read anymore. I didn't want to read the last letter. Her pain was too much for me to bare. In the letters, there were many smeared words, which meant she had been crying while writing them and the dates were spread out further and further from the one before. She was losing hope, just like I did. It was hurting me just reading it.

I never realized just how much Fate was hurting until now. I wasn't the only one hurting. Fate was to. No, Fate was hurting more than I was. She had no one there for her. She was alone. I could never forgive my father for that. I couldn't forgive him for what he had done to us.

All I wanted and could think about was being with Fate right now.

~0~

I knock on the door and after a few seconds, it opens.

"Hey Nanoha. What brings you here?"

"I came to see Fate Ms. Testarossa"

"Please come in" she says with a smile.

Once inside I take my shoes off.

"Fa-" She yells upstairs before I cut her off.

"It's okay Ms. Testarossa, I would rather just go up"

"Okay"

"Thanks" she nods before walking into the kitchen.

I make my way up to Fate's room. The door was closed, so I knock on it.

"Come in" She doesn't look up from the book she's reading. "I'll be down in a sec mom. I just want to read a little more, okay?"

I didn't respond, which she looks up at me.

"Nanoha? What are you doing here?" She said getting off the bed.

"I…I just…"I couldn't even finish my sentence before I began to sob. She quickly hugs me.

"What's wrong Nanoha?" she was concerned.

"I'm sorry"

That's all I could say at the moment. I buried my head deeper into her shirt as the grip I had on it tightened.

"What are you sorry for Nanoha"

"I'm sorry because I couldn't stop your pain"

"It's okay Nanoha. I'm just happy that we are together now" She kisses the top of my head. "Hold on okay?" I nod. She walks over to the door. "Mom can you put my food in the microwave?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" And she closes the door. "Come on" she says softly as she pulled me gently towards the bed. I sit down. "Lay down" and I do it.

She climbs over me and lays down next to me.

"Come here" she says opening her right arm to me.

I slowly fall into the arm that instantly held onto to me. For some reason, I instantly felt at peace. I inhaled the smell of her. It was a smell that would always calm me.

"Well I never imagined that I would hold you like this again" she chuckles.

"Me neither"

"I feel whole right now, but I know this can't last" I could hear the sadness in her voice. I didn't want her to be sad right now.

"Let's not think of sad things right now"

"Okay"

We fell into a comfortable silence. I couldn't help, but to break it as I started laughing. I couldn't help, but think of the irony of my purpose being here.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry. I was laughing because I came over to console you and I ended up being the one being consoled"

"You're more important to me than my own well being Nanoha"

"You shouldn't feel like that. You should be held to Fate" I can't help the way I feel. It isn't fair that she has to be strong all the time. She should have a shoulder to cry on too.

"It's because I love you Nanoha. I'd do anything just to see you happy" I knew she would, but not at the expense of her being sad. "Don't worry about it okay? I know what you're thinking. I'll be fine" She tightened her arms around me. I knew she wouldn't be fine though. And for that, I knew I wouldn't be either.

I was starting to become sleepy. Being held by Fate always made me comfortable to the point that I would always fall asleep.

"I'm getting sleepy"

"Then go to sleep. Nanoha?" Fate said since I didn't reply to what she said.

"I remember in one of your letters you said you made a promise to me when you were holding me like this one winter"

"Wanna refresh my mind? I'm quite unsure of what you're referring to" I knew she was lying, but I'll play along.

"You promised that one day you would marry me under the snow that we love so much"

"Really? I said that?"

"Yeah you did"

"I don't remember" She said giggling a little.

"Even if you don't remember, if things were different….I wish that it could have come true" She stopped giggling after that.

"Nanoha…."

"I wonder what other promises….you'll make….. tonight"

The last thing I remember was feeling soft lips on my forehead before I let my dreams take me.

~0~

I woke up feeling safer than I felt in a long time. I look up and saw Fate's sleeping face. I hadn't seen her sleep in a long time. It brought a smile to my face just to be able to see it again.

I think I was so wrapped up in Fate's cute sleeping face that I didn't feel the warmth under my hand. It felt like something soft. I look down. How my GOSH! My hand was on Fate's right breast. I was in a serious panic mode now. Hmmm, it was so soft, nice and…. NO! Snap out of it Nanoha Takamachi. Even though I was scolding myself, my hand took it upon itself it to grope the soft pillow. Shit! She moaned. I'm in deep trouble. I was scared if I moved my hand, she would wake up or something. I didn't want to get caught with my hands on Fate's breast. I would never hear the end of the teasings I was sure to get. What to do? What to do?

"This is a great way to wake up" BUSTED. "You know you could have woken me up if you wanted to do something naughty, Nanoha.

"Fate!" I say blushing and pouting. "It's not what you think" She laughs.

"It's okay my sweet pouting baby, cuddle bunny will let it slide just this once. Next time I won't be so nice"

"Whatever" I remove myself from her.

A knock comes at door.

"Are you two up? I've made breakfast"

"Okay mom, we'll be down in a sec"

We went down to the kitchen as requested. Ms. Testarossa was putting eggs and pancakes on plates and walked them over to the table.

"I'm surprised that you two came down. You two looked comfortable in the position you were in" she said teasingly. I blush and I saw that Fate was too.

"You saw?" Fate said in an embarrassed voice.

"It was by accident. I came in to see if you were up since you usually are around 8am. I was startled to see my daughter being groped in her sleep" She laughs. I was sure I looked like a tomato.

"It was an accident you know? I woke up like that"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Come and eat"

Man this sucked. Being teased by Fate was one thing, but to have Ms. Testarossa tease me too….this was a nightmare. I wonder how the rest of this breakfast is going to go.

~0~

That breakfast was horrible. I could have cried from all the teasing I had received. My lips and cheeks were hurting from all the pouting I had done. I was just happy to be walking to my car right now.

"I see where you get your teasing ways from Fate"

"I guess so. I'm proud of it though"

"You sure are"

"I'm sorry for the trouble we caused you" she pouts

"Don't give me that face. You're still a meanie"

"I know" she laughs evilly.

"Meanie"

I stormed over to my car. I unlocked and was about to get in before Fate stopped me. I turned around and there it was. Those puppy eyes…..Damn it.

"Forgive me?" she poked her bottom lip out. This girl, I swear.

"I forgive you Fate"

"Good" she breaks out into a smile. "Nanoha you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" she said seriously.

"I know Fate. Thank you" I stepped on my toes and kiss her on the cheek before I hug her.

Fate hugs me back holding me tightly. It seemed like she didn't want to let go of me. I didn't want her to, but I had to get back home before Yunno got there.

"Um, Fate?"

"Hmm?" she said lazily.

"I have to go"

"Sorry. I didn't want to let you go" I smile.

I kissed her once more on her cheek and she did the same. I got in the car and strapped myself in.

"Bye Nanoha."

"Bye" and she closed the door for me.

Once the car was on, I drove off. I couldn't help, but glance back at her in my rear view. I hated leaving her. I don't know if I could keep on doing this.

~0~

I walked in the house feeling the torture come back to my mind. Things seemed to be more complicated than ever now. I just wanted it to stop, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"Hey Nanoha" Yunno kisses me.

"Hey"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to be alone"

"Okay"

I walked passed him without saying anything else, heading for the basement. I fell on the couch. My mind was in two directions. One direction was going towards Fate's and the other was in Yunno's. Now the only thing I have to do now, is figure out which direction I want to take.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and sorry for the lateness. Please review of course. Two things…..The next chapter is the climax of the story, which means this story will be changed to rated M. Hehe. Couldn't resist.**


	8. The End of Us

**Lost but Found Again**

**Chapter 8**

**The end of us?**

**Fate and I walked into the designated room for the movie. It was the Friday the 13****th**** movie weekend that was held once a year since the movie came out. Fate insisted that we go….more like whined. We took a seat all the way in the back of the theater and waited for it to start.**

"**I can't believe I allowed myself to be manipulated into watching this." I hated horror movies and Fate knew it.**

"**Manipulated? I wouldn't do anything like that"**

"**Yeah right" I said glaring at her and she smirks. "Why couldn't we go watch a romance movie?" I whined.**

"**Because romance movies are boring. I want to see some action. Besides, I want to see you cry like a little girl" she giggles**

"**You meanie" I said before punching her in the arm.**

"**Ouch. What was that for?" she held her arm.**

"**You know damn well what that was for"**

"**Oh yeah. Well let me return the favor" her pinches me on the arm.**

"**Ouch. What was that for Fate?"**

"**Payback"**

**Just as I was about to retaliate, the lights in the theater dimmed. The movie was about to start.**

"**We're going to finish this later" I said glaring at her.**

"**With pleasure" and we both crossed our arms as we focused on the movie.**

**As the movie progress, I forgot all about being mad with Fate. I was scared out of my wits and I used Fate as my shield from the grueling sight of people being killed in gruesome ways. I could hear her snickering when I buried my face in her arm, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be out of there.**

**An hour and a lot of screams later**

"**The horror. Oh the horror. That was a horrible movie" I whined and Fate laughed.**

"**You should have seen your face. It was priceless and all that screaming you did was too funny"**

"**Shut up. I know never to watch a scary movie with you again"**

"**Sorry about the movie. Let me make it up to you"**

"**How?"**

"**A nice dinner on me?"**

"**Okay, but no tricks"**

"**I swear. Come on" she puts an arm around me. "Let's eat"**

**~0~**

**When I came into the house, all the lights were off. It was late, so it was to be expected. I'm sure Yunno must be sleep. I headed towards the stairs to also go to bed. It was a long fun day with Fate, but I was tired. **

"**Where were you?" A voice says as the lights come on. **

**I jumped. Breathing heavily with hand on heart, I turn around to see Yunno on the recliner. **

"**Yunno you scared me" I said still breathing heavily. **

"**Answer my question Nanoha. Where were you?" Before I could say anything, he continued. "Let me guess, with Fate right?" I could hear anger rising in his voice. **

"**Yes I was. What does it matter who I hang out with anyway?" **

"**It seems that you are hanging with her more than you're hanging with me Nanoha. Are the two of you doing something that I should know about?" **

"**No. We are just friends Yunno. How many times do I have to tell you that? We just went out to the movies and had dinner. We didn't do anything to be suspicious about." **

"**Movies and dinner? That sounds like a date to me" **

"**What are you talking ab-" **

"**You are getting married to me in a week Nanoha. I want you to cut this thing that you two have going on now, do you hear me?" I didn't say anything. "Do you hear me?" He says more sternly. **

**I nod.**

"**Good" and with that said, he walks upstairs.**

**I felt my knees grow weak and I fell to the floor. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore.**

**~0~**

**The sun was setting. The sun glistened on the water. It looked beautiful. If I wasn't sad, I would probably be enjoying it. But I couldn't, not on this day. What was I going to say to Fate? It would crush her just saying that I couldn't see her anymore…..it's already crushing me. Was Yunno that afraid that this was the only option to ensure that Fate wouldn't take me away from him? I guess he must have really been afraid to ask me to do something like this. I don't even think I can do it. What am I going to do? **

**The sound of someone walking drew me out of my torment and it was **_**her**_**.**

"**So what's so urgent that you had to see me?"**

**I didn't say anything. I couldn't do what Yunno wanted me to do. **

"**Are you okay Nanoha?" she says sitting down next to me putting a hand on my shoulder. **

"**I can't see you anymore" I didn't look at her. I couldn't. I didn't want to see how hurt she was by those words. **

"**What do you mean?" She says in a sad confused voice. **

"**Yunno doesn't want me to you see anymore because he thinks that something's going on between us" **

"**Nanoha, he can't tell you to stop seeing me. Do you want me to go?" I still couldn't look at her. The hurt in her voice was already breaking my heart. It would hurt more to see her eyes. "Look at me Nanoha" I look at her. "Do you want to stop seeing me?" She looks serious. **

"**No. I want to keep seeing you" **

"**Then it's settled" **

"**It's not that simple Fate" I stand up walking over to the railing. "It's not that simple being around you anymore. I can't be friends with you Fate. I love you and as long as I'm with you, I know something might happen between us. I'm getting married Fate. I'm getting married. I can't do this anymore. This hurts too much. I love the both of you, but I'm so confused." I take a breath. I didn't want to, but I didn't know what else to do. "I….I think that maybe we should stop seeing each other" She looks crushed. I could see tears forming around her eyes and it hurt me more because I was the cause of those tears.**

**She walks up to me grabbing me by the arms. **

"**Nanoha I love you. I can't lose you again" **

"**I don't either but I don't know what to do" **

"**Come with me. Come with me to the U.S. Nanoha. Be with me" I didn't know what to say. Every time I opened my mouth nothing would come out. "You don't have to answer now, okay? Think about it" **

**She digs in her pocket and hands me a card from a hotel. **

"**I'll be staying here until I leave. Come here if you want to come with me. I'll wait for you until it's time for me to go okay?" I nod. **

**We looked at each other which seemed like an eternity. Our eyes saying everything all at once. **

"**I guess you better go" she says sadly. **

"**I know. Bye." **

"**Bye" **

**And I walk away. It hurt so much to do that. It was like we were going through the same things all over again. I couldn't help the tears that came from my eyes. I was so confused. **

"**Nanoha. Nanoha!" I heard a familiar voice yell. **

**I turn and saw Fate running towards me. She stops when she gets in front of me and quickly puts her right hand around my waist and places her left hand behind my head and kisses me. My arms slowly go around Fate neck while standing on my toes. The kiss grows deep. It was a seal of our undying love. A love I knew would never die.**

**She breaks the kiss and rests her forehead on mine. **

"**If this was to be the last time that I see you, I didn't want you to go before telling you that I loved you Nanoha" **

"**I love you to Fate. More than you'll ever know" **

**I place both hands on her cheeks and she places her hands over mine. I kiss her once more before walking away, but it soon turned into running. I had to get away.**

**~0~**

**I walk through the door. Yunno was waiting. **

"**Did you break it off? **

"**Yes" **

**I didn't care if he said anything else. I didn't want to even be around him. I made my way down the basement. I took out the last letter. **

_**Dear Nanoha,**_

_**I have decided that this will be my last letter that I'll write to you. I know that you probably won't return a letter for this one as well, but I just needed to say a few things. I love you Nanoha. I really do and as I said before, that love will never change. You had me at first sight. Your smile, your eyes…everything was beautiful about you Nanoha. I loved your spirit the most. I had never met anyone so kind and willing to show so much love towards me other than my mother. No one made my heart skip like you did Nanoha. No one made me feel so special and I've never loved you more than I do now.**_

_**Things maybe over between us Nanoha, but I'll continue to feel love for you. I've decided that even though I'm hurting, I'll continue to live life as I always have. I will make my dreams of being a professional soccer player become reality because that's why you told me to come right? I will do it because you gave me your blessing to follow my dreams and I'll make you proud Nanoha. I will.**_

_**I will think of you always. I hope that your life will be happy because that's what I have always wanted for you even if…..even if it's not me making you happy. I hope that one day, I'll be able to see your beautiful face again and maybe then you'll welcome me into your life again. Until that day comes, be happy Nanoha. I'll love you forever.**_

_**P.S. Have you really given up on our love Nanoha? My heart feels that you haven't and that's why I'll always have hope for us to be together again.**_

_**Fate**_

**~0~**

**I was desperately holding the card to the hotel in my hand. I knew it was late, but I just had to see her. I had to tell her my feelings. After making my way to the room number that was on the card, I knocked on door. She soon came to the door. **

"**Nano-" I cut her off with a kiss. **

**I push her inside and close the door. The kiss was passionate. Really desperate on my part, but I didn't care. I wanted her to feel what I felt for her. **

**Fate pushed me away, holding me by my arms. **

"**What is going on Nanoha?" She says breathless. **

"**I read your last letter and I just wanted to tell you what I was feeling" Fate let's my arms go. "I never truly gave up on us Fate. Even after Yunno, I was still thinking about you. I still wanted you. Still loved you. Even though I moved on, some part of me still wanted you to show up" **

"**Does the mean you've…" I place a finger on her lips**

"**I still am not really sure about my decision, but I knew that I wanted to be with you right now. To show you how much I love you" **

**I unbuttoned the coat that I had on, revealing the blue and white patterned lingerie piece that Fate had picked out for me when we were at the mall. **

"**Please make love to me. I want to feel your love again"**

"**Are you sure Nanoha?" she places her soft hands on my cheeks as she looks deeply into my eyes.**

"**I haven't been so sure about something in my life" she smiles before closing the distance between our lips.**

**She was just as I remembered. Soft and gentle. She would always touch and kiss me gently. Her mouth caressed mine's with so much love. The way her hands touched my skin made me feel warm. **

**She gently laid me down on the bed, instantly placing soft kisses on my neck. I couldn't help moaning as she softly took my skin into her mouth sucking on it. **

**I hadn't felt this way in a long time. Fate always made me feel so alive when she touched my body in the most intimate ways. No one else made me feel like that, not even Yunno. There was nothing like Fate. She was never rough with me when we made love…always gentle. She expressed her love through her touch and I wanted her love so much.**

**She kissed her way down my body, until she made contact with fabric. She removed my top from my body before her hands softly made contact with my breasts. She massaged my breasts as she placed soft kisses on them. I felt so much pleasure as I continued to moan her name. **

**I cupped her cheeks, pulling her into another kiss as I removed the silky black robe she was wearing. She had on a black see through bra and panty set. She looked so beautiful.**

"**I see you still love sleeping only in your bra and panties" she blushes.**

**Before she could say anything, I pulled her into another kiss. My hands made their way behind her back to unhook her bra and quickly removed it. Rolling us over so that I would be on top, I began placing lite kisses around her breasts. She began softly moaning as I placed her nipple in my mouth and began sucking on it. Her hands treaded through my hair, guiding my head closer to her breast. She tasted like heaven.**

**With her breasts still captive, I guided my right hand down her toned stomach to her lacy underwear. She was already wet. Her juices had already seeped through her panties. I was just happy that I could still do this to her body.**

**I kissed my way further down Fate's body. Her body seemed to tremble more as I got closer and closer to her treasure. When I made it to the place I wanted to taste for so many years, I kissed it. **

"**Nanoha" Fate moaned softly.**

**I kissed it over and over again. I could smell her juices on my face and I wanted more. I wanted to taste her.**

**I took some of her panty in between my teeth and pulled it down after she lifted up a little. Once they were off, I took mine off…in a rather seductive way that had Fate practically drooling. I positioned my head back in front of her slit. A blush stained her cheeks. She was so cute.**

**I lowered my head, taking her into my mouth. I haven't done this in a while, but it felt so natural. And my tongue had its way with her just as it always did. Fate moaned continually as I paid attention to the bundle of nerves. **

**When I looked up at her, her head was thrown into the pillows as she grabbed her breasts. I could feel the wetness coming from me, but I wanted to pleasure Fate tonight. **

"**Oh Nanoha" Fate moaned as I stuck my tongue in her opening.**

**Fate tasted so good. Nothing like I had ever tasted before. My mouth tasted and touched everything.**

"**Nano…Nanoha wait" I stopped even though I didn't want to.**

"**What is it Fate? Did I do something wrong?"**

"**No, it's not that. I just think it's unfair that I'm the only one being pleasure" I climb on top of her placing a soft kiss on her lips.**

"**Then how should we fix it then" I said seductively.**

"**69. That way we both can be pleasured" she says after kissing me.**

**I didn't say anything. I just did as she quested and I positioned myself over her face. I was instantly rewarded with Fate's tongue exploring me. She was so good. Even better than I remember and I couldn't stop the moans that followed.**

**I tried continuing to devour Fate, but it was a little hard when her tongue was doing its magic on me. My nails dug into her thighs as I placed sloppy kisses on them as my mouth travel back to her sex. **

**Man, it was getting harder to concentrate. Pleasure started to build me in my body and my legs we shaking badly. I think Fate was feeling the same after I place two fingers in her. Our breaths were fast as I continued to suck her clit and fingered her and she did the same. **

**I could feel her closing around my fingers and the long muffled moan and the shaking of her body told me that she came. Her fingers inside me seemed to go faster than ever as she sucked really hard. She was hitting a spot the made the intensity in my body go up and not too long later, I came.**

**After catching my breath, I turned around and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I cupped her cheeks in my hands, caressing them gently. She smiles and my heart skips a beat. Fate was so breath taking. More beautiful than anything that I had ever seen.**

"**I love you Fate" and I meant it. I meant it will all of my heart.**

"**I love you too Nanoha. I love you so much" She kisses me and in that moment, I felt so complete.**

**We spent the rest of the night making up for the time that was lost between us. **

**~0~**

**I woke up feeling happier than I have ever felt in my life. I was so happy being in Fate's arms again. She was holding me tightly as her naked body pressed into mine. I still couldn't believe that what happened last night really happened.**

"**I can't believe we made love"**

"**It was good wasn't it" Fate said before placing kisses along my neck and shoulder.**

"**Mmmm" I moaned. "Yes it was" I turned to face her before passionately kissing her. "Good Morning"**

"**Good morning. I love waking up with you in my arms Nanoha"**

"**Good because you're going to be waking up with me every day from now on"**

"**Huh?" I could tell she was shocked by her facial expression.**

"**You heard me. We're going to wake up together, sleep together and do everything together"**

"**Really? So you're going to leave Yunno?" she was crying.**

"**Yes" I said wiping her tears. "I made up my mind when you kissed me. I love you more than I love him Fate. I know that if my father didn't do what he did, then we would still be together. I want to give us a second chance" **

"**Nanoha" she said pulling me into a hug. "you've made me so happy"**

"**I haven't felt happy when I was with Yunno….not like how we were. I don't want to be with anyone else, but you Fate"**

"**Me either Nanoha. You had my heart when I was fifteen and my heart only belongs to you" **

**We closed the gap between our lips once more. I had started crying because I had felt so much joy. My heart was mended again. And no one could take this away from me.**

"**I should tell Yunno that the wedding is off" **

**I got off the bed, starting to dress myself.**

"**Yeah, that would be best" she said putting on her robe.**

"**He won't be happy" I said putting on my coat and shoes. **

"**I know" and we walk to the door opening it.**

"**But it doesn't matter because we'll be together" she smiles before we kiss. "I'll be back okay?"**

"**I'll be waiting" and with that, I made my way back home.**

**I knew Yunno would be mad, but I can't leave Fate again. Not this time. Not again. So I'm leaving him to be with the one I love the most and nothing can stop me.**

**Thanks for reading. Review of course. 2 more chapters left, but the drama still continues.**


	9. Lost but Found Again

**Lost but Found Again**

**Chapter 9**

**Lost but Found Again**

The days had gone past in a blur and now here I was… standing in front of a mirror about to get married. How did I get to this point? I was supposed to be with Fate right now going to America to live our lives together for the rest of our lives. My mind drifts back to that day….that day that changed my world.

_A Few Days Ago_

_I was determined to be with Fate. I wasn't going to let anyone take her away from me this time. I made my way inside my house to tell Yunno the news that was sure to hurt him, but I couldn't worry about that. What was important was my and Fate's happiness. The sooner I tell Yunno, the sooner I can be back in Fate's arms. I didn't have to wait long before I confronted him. He was sitting in the living room. _

"_Yunno I ha-"_

"_I know what you're going to say Nanoha" he faces me. From the look on his face, he was angry. "You came to tell me that you're leaving me for Fate right?" he laughs. _

_He gets up from the couch and walks over towards me. I was scared at that moment because I didn't know what he was going to do. He doesn't say anything. He stands in front of me, his eyes looking me up and down. He begins to laugh and I jump because the unexpected laugh scared me. _

"_Your father warned me, you know? He said Yunno, Fate is going to come in between you and Nanoha. I didn't believe him at first. I didn't want to believe him, but when you started hanging with her a lot, I began to become suspicious and so that's why I followed you to the hotel" his laugh stops and a serious face appeared. _

_He grabs hold of my jacket. _

"_Don't hurt me" I screamed in fear that he was going to do something to me._

_He doesn't say anything as I try to get him off of me. His hands move to the front of my jacket and rips it open. Buttons quickly hit the floor. He releases me when he sees what I was wearing under my jacket. _

"_So you fucked her?" _

"_Yes. I'm leaving you. I'm sorry, but I have to be with the one I lov-" I could feel the stinging on my face. He slapped me. I turn my face to face him again. He had so much hate in his eyes, but it didn't matter anymore. I had someone to get back to. "I'll get my things and I'll me out of your life" I said before walking past him to get my things. I didn't make it too far._

_He grabbed my arm with so much force, I thought he would break it. He swung my body around so that I was facing him. He raises his hand and I brace myself for what I knew what was coming next. _

_He said nothing as my slapped me multiple times. The pain I felt was worse than anything that I've ever felt before. I couldn't fight back, so I endured it. When he was finished, he pushed me and I fell hitting my head on the floor. _

_The floor was stained with red. The taste of my own blood was in my mouth. I had never been so scared in my life. I didn't know what he would do next and I was afraid that what he would do next would be worse than him hitting me._

_He flips me onto my back and climbed on top of me. I tried struggling against him, but it was pointless when he pinned my hands. _

"_Let go of me" _

"_Listen Nanoha and you better listen good. If you go back to her, I will go to that hotel room and I will kill her okay? I will fucking kill her Nanoha. Do you understand? You are going to marry me Nanoha" he kisses me roughly as I screamed in his mouth. _

_I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I should have never left Fate's side because I wasn't sure if I would return to her._

_He started to kiss down my neck and ripped off the lingerie top. I didn't want him to touch me like that, so I tried struggling. _

"_Get off of me" I cried._

"_No. I'm going to show you what I real man is"_

"_NO!" I screamed as he grabbed my breast. _

_I didn't want this. I used all the strength I had in me to get him off._

"_Stop moving you bitch" she slaps me again, but that didn't stop me. I was lucky to see an opening and I kneed him in his groin. "You BITCH" he groaned as he fell off me._

_I took the opportunity to get away from him, I hurriedly got off the floor and was about to run for the door, until I felt my legs coming from under me. I cried out in pain as I landed on the floor awkwardly. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" his grip on my legs never leaving me._

"_I'm going back to Fate. Let go" I continued trying to free myself._

_He quickly pulled my hair and I screamed from the pain. _

"_SOMEONE HELP ME" I screamed over and over again as I continued to crawl on the floor in an attempt to get away. Praying that someone would save me from Yunno._

_He flipped me over again raising his balled fist before striking me._

_I'm sorry….Fate. _

_I blacked out._

That memory haunts me every second. I still can't believe that it actually happened. I was in denial. I didn't believe it….I didn't want to believe it. He took Fate away from me. He made sure that I wouldn't have any way of getting in contact with her. He took my phone, he constantly watched my every move. I was a prisoner….his prisoner. And he locked me in our bedroom just to make sure that I wouldn't get away.

I don't even know if Fate came to get me since he had me locked up in the room all day. If she did, I'm sure Yunno said something to make her leave without me. I could imagine how she feels right now. I know that she hates me…forgive me Fate, but I had to protect you.

The clicking of the door stopped my thoughts. It was my mom.

"You look beautiful Nanoha"

"Thanks mom" I tried to sound happy, but it failed. I wasn't happy. I couldn't be happy knowing that I am being forced to marry Yunno.

"Nanoha, go to Fate" she startled me with what she said.

"I would give anything to do that right now"

"Then why don't you do it. You and I both know that you aren't going to be happy with Yunno. Leave him now and be with the one you truly love"

"I tried that already mom and it failed"

"What do you mean Nanoha?" she asked with concern.

"It doesn't matter. Fate's already gone"

"Nanoha you sho-" her words stopped as the wedding music started.

"Nothing can stop the wedding mom. I don't have a choice" Fate's safety meant more to me than anything and I intended to keep her safe even if it meant I had to marry Yunno.

My uneasiness grew as I got closer to the doors that lead me to the person I hated. The doors opened. Yunno was at the end waiting for me in his black suit with a smile on his face. It made me sick to my stomach.

I then proceeded down the aisle.

I couldn't believe this was about to happen. I always imagined myself getting married to Fate. I know I would have been so happy. Everything disappeared as Fate was the only thing on my mind.

"_Nanoha you're so cute"_

I could have cried from the memory that entered my mind.

"_Um Nanoha"_

"_What is it Fate?"_

"_Would it be alright….I mean would you mind…if I…kissed you?"_

I giggled a little. Fate was always cute when she blushed.

"_Nanoha, I love you" she whispers._

I stop. I couldn't help but cry at that memory. Fate's love meant so much to me and I was about to give it away. My heart couldn't take being without Fate again.

"_Nanoha" _Her words sounded so real in my mind.

"NANOHA!" A loud scream came from behind me.

I quickly turn around to see the love of my life.

"Fate"

"Nanoha, I can't let you do this. I love you too much" tears were streaming down her face. "Nanoha, I left you once. I'm not leaving without you again" she holds her hand out to me. "Please come with me Nanoha. Believe me when I say I love you more than him"

Of course I believed her. She didn't have to come here for me to know that. I turned to look back at Yunno. His face was furious. I look back at Fate. She gave me a longing look that broke my heart. I couldn't leave her and I wouldn't. I walked to her grabbing the hand that was for me only. She smiled that smile that I loved as we walked out of the church.

"NANOHA!" I could hear Yunno screaming, but I didn't care. I was with the person I loved now.

Our love was lost because of my father's selfishness, but…. we found it again. And I vow to never lose that love again….not to anyone.

**Yes! The DRAMA is over…now it's just the love. Hope you guys liked it and please review as always. One more chapter and the story ends**


	10. Happiness

**Lost but Found Again**

**Chapter 10**

**Happiness**

It was the championship game and Fate's soccer team had managed to make it. I was sitting in the fortieth row from the front, waiting for the most anticipated game to begin.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, the game you've been waiting for is about to begin. You all know them as the undefeated amazons of soccer. They have been kicking butt throughout the whole season and are ready to do the same today. Here's your Los Angeles Warriors" **

Everyone began screaming as the Fate's team came running out on the field. I was looking for Fate of course and when I saw her on the big screen, I was shouting her name out just like everyone else started doing.

Fate's face was determined. It was like she tuned everything else and was only focused on winning the game. As I watched her on the screen, I saw her take out the necklace that I gave her and kissed it. I remember her saying she did it in the letters she gave me, but I didn't know that she still did it. It warmed my heart just seeing her do it.

~0~

The game was just crazy. Well in my opinion it was. The other team was really up on their game today. They were blocking, stealing the ball and everything. And I was cussing like some maniac because they were causing so much trouble to Fate.

It was the last quarter and there was only fifteen seconds on the clock. Both teams had managed to keep the other at one point and I was getting a bit anxious at how this was going to go, but I had faith that Fate would kick ass.

The ref blew the whistle signaling Fate's teammate to throw the ball from her position on the sidelines. Another one of Fate's teammates got it and started making her way down field. Just as she was about to maneuver around the opponent, the opponent kicked it from her grasp and headed the opposite way.

The crowd started booing and carrying on, but I think I was the loudest one. The opponent was almost towards the goal, when out of nowhere, Fate stole the ball from her and when running down the field with speed I never knew existed. No one could catch up to her and when she made it to mid field, it was only five seconds on the clock.

I was praying hard and had my fingers crossed. I wanted Fate's team to win so badly, but time and the goalie was the only problem. I was about to fall off my seat. Fate was almost to the goal and there was only two seconds left.

Please let Fate kick it in.

Please let Fate kick it in.

PLEASE LET FATE KICK IT IN!

Fate kicks it and the whole crowd goes silent. It was as if time had slowed down as the ball made its way towards the goal. The goalie jumped sideways in an attempt to block the ball from going in.

Tic….Tic…Tic.

The crowd goes wild. Everyone started jumping up and down in joy, screaming at the top of their lungs….maybe that was just me. I could see Fate falling to her knees with her hands reach to the sky before her other teammates jumped on her pulling her to the ground. I had never been so proud in my life. Fate had scored the winning kick and I was so happy that I could finally share a special moment like this with her. And I couldn't help the tears that came from my eyes. The big screen that had been showing the instant replay of Fate's kick was now replaced with a sweating Fate and a sports interviewer.

"Congratulations Ms. Testarossa on your big win"

"Thank you" Fate replied still a little breathless.

"What was going on through your mind? You guys only had fifteen seconds to score. It must've been very nerve wrecking"

"Yes it was nerve wrecking Bob, but I had faith in my team and in myself and I was confident that our team was going to pull through and we did. I'm overjoyed"

"Congratulations again Ms. Testarossa"

"Thanks"

Just as the interviewer was about the leave, Fate pulled him back and whispered something in his ear. I could see him nodding on the screen and he then passed Fate the microphone he had in his hand. My left eyebrow slowly rose. _What is she doing?_

"Nanoha?" she says trying to search the crowd for me. "I wish you would have sat in the front like I asked. It would have made this so much easier. Where are you?"

"I'm here!" I yelled waving my arms crazily trying to get her attention.

"Nanoha?" I could see her squinting her eyes trying to make sure that it was me. "There you are"

Unexpectedly, my face appeared in split screen fashion beside Fate. I was a little embarrassed.

"Nanoha thanks for being here at my game today. It made me happy to know that you were here and I won it just for you"

The crowd started chanting "Aw and ohs" and I started blushing and what made it worse was that everyone could see me blushing.

"I love you so much that I want to scream it so that everyone knows that I do. I'M IN LOVE WITH NANOHA!" she screamed into the microphone as the crowd cheered. Fate always knew how to embarrass me, but I was embarrassed in a good way. She just shouted her love for me to everyone without a care in the word and I couldn't help but feel happy and proud to be with Fate as well.

"I love you so much Nanoha that I'm willing to do this"

Fate gets down on one knee, digs in her knee length black sock and pulls out a ring. My hand covers my mouth in surprise. I definitely wasn't expecting this.

"I don't care what people think about me Nanoha. I'm willing to profess my love to you in front of everyone here and on National television because of the love that I have in my heart for you. We've been through a lot….not that we had control over that anyway, but we do now and I don't want to be with anyone else, but you Nanoha Takamachi"

Tears were spilling from my eyes. I was shocked, I was blushing hard, but I was happy….Fate made me happy and before she asked me that final question, I already had my answer….I had the answer ever since we met.

Taking a shaky breathe, she continued, "Nanoha, will you be my wife?"

"Yes" I cried.

"What was that Nanoha?"

"Yes" I cried again

"You're too far Nanoha. I can't hear you"

"SHE SAID YES" the crowd screamed.

Fate smiled that smile that captivated my heart all those years ago. I could see she was crying as she dropped the microphone and began running towards me. I began running down the steps as she began to run up. When we reached each other, I jumped in her arms as we shared a tender kiss. I could hear the crowd cheering in the background, but all I could focus on were the arms that held me tightly. When we pulled back, she looked at me lovingly with that angelic smile on her face.

"I love you Nanoha"

"I love you to Fate"

We connected the hearts that was around our necks to finally show we were….. finally together.

~0~

I was standing in front for the mirror. I looked myself over again. My white dress was strapless, showing my shoulders and flowed down to my feet. It was beautiful…..I would be beautiful for Fate.

I couldn't help, but feel giddy inside. I mean, it was finally happening. I was finally getting married to the woman that I loved with all of my being. Everything leading to the moment was necessary and even though most of it was traumatic, I know that if we didn't go through it then our love wouldn't be as strong as it is today.

"You seem very happy" my mom came up behind me and embraced me.

"I am happy"

"I'm so happy that you feel that way Nanoha. I'm so proud of you and Fate. I know that you'll be in good hands"

"Thanks mom" I said turning around to embrace her fully. We both ended up crying a little. "You've made me mess up my makeup with your words" I giggled.

"I'm sorry honey, but I love you so I couldn't help it"

"I love you too mom"

"Okay, let's stop with this mushy stuff or your makeup will be completely ruined. Besides, it's almost time so let's get the veil on"

I agreed with her and allowed her to place the white veil on stop of my head. Once finished, she pulled it over my face.

"There" she steps back and instantly a smile comes to her face. "You're so beautiful Nanoha"

"Thanks mom"

Just then, the wedding music began.

"I guess it's time to go Nanoha. I'll be up front" she hugs me once more before exiting.

The time has come and there was no way that I was backing out of this. Fate would be stuck with me forever and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way to the door and entered the hallway that would lead me to the church. As I was walking, I couldn't help but smile at the memories that Fate and I shared which led up to this point. After all the pain that we've been through, we can fully be happy. There was no father that could tear up apart. There was no Yunno to interfere. It was just us….Fate and I and our love.

I arrived at the door that would lead me to Fate. I nodded towards the door men, signaling that I was ready. I was more than ready.

When the doors opened, everyone stood from their seats with smiles plastered on their faces. But the only smile I could see was Fate's. Fate….was simply beautiful in her black tux, hair flowing like the Goddess that she was. And that smile. That beautiful smile made me weak at the knees with every step I took towards the alter.

In the first row were my mom and Precia, already crying their eyes out. I stopped just before the alter. My mom and Precia came over to me together. My mom pulled the veil over my head, finally revealing myself to everyone. She kissed me on the cheek and whispered that she loved me and I gave her a wink. Precia kissed me as well and gave me a smile before sitting with my mom.

I turned back towards the alter to my bride to be. That mesmerizing smile never leaving her angelic features. She steps down holding her hand out to me and I softly put my hand in hers. I realized then that our hands perfectly fit each other's.

"You look beautiful" Fate whispered as we were side by side in front of the priest.

"So are you" I winked and she blushed before we turned our attention to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to join these two wonderful and beautiful women in marriage. I've married many people, but these two, I've never seen love purer than what they have together. And so I'm very proud to be marrying them"

Father Chrono smiles a quick smile at Fate and I before he continues.

"Before we go any further, this would be the time where if there are any objections to this beautiful marriage, then speak them now or forever hold your peace"

There was silence and it made me happy. All the people that were in attendance at our wedding were all those that loved us and wanted us to get married. There was no Yunno and my father wasn't here either to mess this up for me. There would be no objections today, so I was so overjoyed at the moment.

I could feel a soft hand grab my own and I looked up to see Fate smiling that smile I loved, before she raised my hand and kissed it softly. I couldn't help, but smile at the gesture. It warmed my heart.

"Since there are no objections, these two lovely ladies prepared their own vows" and he gestured for us to start.

Fate and I turned to face each other and held each other's hands. She softly caressed my hands as she began her vows to me.

"Nanoha" she takes a deep breath. "I've been trying to find the words that could compare to how much you mean to me, but I could find none. I think back to when we were teenagers and when I met you, my world was changed forever. Since that day, you were my sunshine Nanoha.

I was so happy. Fate's words had meant so much to me that I began to cry. How could I not? The love of my life was pouring her heart out to me and I loved her even more for it. She brought her hand up to my cheek and wiped my tears away. She lovingly caressed my cheek as she continued her vows.

"Your eyes sparkled like the stars, your laugh brought joy to my heart and the way that you would look at me Nanoha, my heart would melt every time. I wanted you to look at me like that forever. I felt like I would die happy with you just looking at me with those sparkling blue gems" Fate removed her hand from my cheek and hung her head low. "Until you were taken away from me"

Fate lifted her head back up and I could see that tears were falling from her eyes. It pained me to see that. She was reliving those harsh times again and I hated that she was.

I gently cupped her cheeks before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She calmed down a little, but continued in a shaky voice.

"I…I had never felt so alone. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I wasn't the same without you" her somber voice turned into a cheerful one and she smiled. "But those days are over now and I have my sunshine back. I'll never hurt you Nanoha. I just want to see your eyes sparkle and I want to be the cause of it. I love you baby"

"I love you too" She then kisses my hands.

"Nanoha you may go" Father Chrono said.

I couldn't suppress my smile. I was still in my head over heels mood after what Fate said. But I was happy because I was about to let Fate know how much I love her.

"I remember when we first met. I was walking down the hall and some jerk ran into me and knocked my books out of my hands. I didn't look at you at first as you helped me pick them up, but when you accidently touched my hand and I saw those eyes, I finally knew what love meant. You were always blushing that cute blush I love every time you would convey your feelings. I know you hated that you did it, but it was one of the things that I loved about you. You were always so loving and made me feel special. I had longed for the times when you would hold me in your arms. I felt so at peace in those moments. It was like nothing could break me when I was with you. And when I thought I lost you, my world came crashing to a halt. Life seemed meaningless. And as much as I tried to be without you, it wasn't the same because no one made my heart melt like you did. No one smiled at me and made me feel warm. And no one loved me like you did"

More tears descended from Fate's beautiful eyes. I brought my hand up, whipping the tears away.

"But here we are Fate. We're getting married. I vow to you that I will protect this love that we have and I promise you that I will never ever that someone take you away from me again"

Fate and I shared a loving smile before we turned back to the priest. I was surprised that he was wiping his eyes. I also heard a lot of sniffling behind me and when I turned around, everyone had tissues to their eyes. I guess our vows were really powerful.

"With their vows stated, the rings please"

I turned to get the ring from my sister and Fate got it from my brother. We both grabbed each other's left hand and placed the ring on. Fate and I were so giddy at the moment. It was almost time. We would be wife and wife soon.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride"

And with that said, I wrapped my arms around Fate's neck and placed her in a gentle kiss. The ravishing would come later.

We turned to our audience while they cheered for us. We hopped the broom and made our way out of the church. Once outside, the snow began to fall. It made me think back to what Fate said in one of her letters.

_I promised you that one day…..that one day I would marry you under the snow we love so much._

A smile came to my lips.

"I kept my promise to you Nanoha" Fate whispered in my ear.

"You sure did" I gently pulled on the tie she was wearing. Her face was less than an inch away from mine. "I love you Fate"

"I love you too Nanoha"

And we kissed under the snow that we loved.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. Between packing to come back to school and actually being at school has been crazy. And being a senior in college doesn't make things easier either. Well, I hope you guys liked. Review of course. I have 2 stories that I want to do and hopefully I'll have something up this weekend. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
